Disorders of Wizard: A Aposta
by lulunotbobby
Summary: Luce Longbottom é uma bruxa um pouco, hm, desleixada. Talvez um aposta faça ela mudar um pouco de opinião em relação à ser feminina ou não, porque as vezes, o poder que uma garota exerce nos meninos não se compara a nenhuma poção ou feitiço.
1. Chapter 1

Hey gent, 1ª fic aqui yay, não vacalhem e_e

* * *

**Prólogo**

A menina estava agachada atrás do balcão. Sua mãe já havia falado para ela ficar pronta logo que ela e o pai partiriam para a estação em 15 minutos. Era obvio que ela estava morrendo de vontade de ir. O problema era que ela não conseguia se mover. E não tinha nada a ver com feitiços. Ela estava nervosa demais. Com medo que não gostassem dela, de que não conseguisse se dar bem nas aulas, ou que sua magia não funcionasse. O que era impossível, pois na semana passada, dois garotos trouxas começaram a arrotar descontroladamente depois de tirarem sarro das meias dela.

Tinha medo de ir para Sonserina. Seu pai já tinha lhe falado que se isso acontecesse, Slytherin ganharia mais uma grande aluna. Mas mesmo assim, ela preferia muito mais ir para uma das outras casas.

Ouviu passos de alguém entrando no balcão. Seu pai se agachou defronte dela e pegou-lhe uma das mãos.

- Qual o problema agora, Ursinha?

- Eu só estou um pouco nervosa.

- Já conversamos sobre isso, não? Não se preocupe, você irá fazer amigos mais rápido do que perceber.

- Eu não sei... Os meninos trouxas que passam ai na frente não parecem gostar muito de mim.

- É porque eles não entendem toda a sua genialidade.

Ela riu do comentário. O pai, com um sorriso jovem no rosto, se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela.

- Pronta? – a mãe disse, chegando por trás do pai e o abraçando.

- Não. As coisas estão ainda em cima da cama e...

Ela ouviu o barulho do malão fechando enquanto a mãe balançava a varinha nos dedos – Não mais.

- ...e eu preciso me trocar...

Novamente, a mãe balançou a varinha e as vestes da menina mudaram para um jeans e uma camiseta de uma banda trouxa que ela ouvia às vezes – Não mais.

- ...e eu não encontro a minha coragem em lugar nenhum.

A mãe fez menção de balançar a varinha de novo, mas parou para abraçar a filha.

- Não fique assim, você vai se sair muito bem. Você sabe que eu não posso ir com vocês até a estação porque eu tenho que cuidar da estalagem, mas eu vou estar lá em pensamento, ta?

Elas se abraçaram forte e a mãe deu um beijo na filha. Depois, se despediu do marido com outro abraço e outro beijo.

- Tchau mãe, torça por mim!

- Tchau querida – o moço disse.

Eles se viraram em direção à Charing Cross, e depois foram conversando durante todo o caminho até a estação Kings Cross e irem para a plataforma 9 ¾.

Eles estavam um pouco mais adiantados. Ainda faltavam um pouco mais de meia hora para a massa de estudantes começarem a chegar. Eles iam entrar no trem quando a mãe da menina apareceu.

- Mãe! Você não disse que...

- Sim, sim, mas o Tom apareceu e disse que cuidava de lá pra eu vir ficar com você.

- Bom, eu tenho que entrar, amo vocês duas, e vejo você depois, Ursinha.

Depois de verem o moreno entrando no trem, a mãe se virou para a filha.

- Que tal uns pães de queijo?

Elas andaram de volta para fora da estação 9 ¾. A mãe entendia que a sua filha não queria entrar de primeira no trem. Sabia disso porque tinha passado pela mesma situação. A agonia de esperar no trem e depois ver as outras crianças entrando era horrível para as duas.

Compraram os pães de queijo e se sentaram em um dos banquinhos da estação para comer e observar os trouxas engravatados que passavam pela estação.

Jogaram conversa fora sobre Hogwarts até faltarem 5 minutos para o trem partir. Elas voltaram para a plataforma 9 ¾, agora cheia de pais dando a ultima despedia nos filhos – Tchau mãe! Vou sentir saudades!

- Eu também, meu amor!

- Manda um alô pro Tom!

- Mando sim, agora vai!

A menina entrou no trem e logo começou a procurar um vagão vazio. Queria ir com o seu pai, mas sabia que não podia.

Finalmente encontrou um vagão que só tinham dois meninos. Um, com os cabelos loiros bem claros e olhos acinzentados, fazia pequenas faíscas verdes saírem da varinha, o outro, de pele escura e cabelos curtíssimos, cochilava no banco em frente do primeiro.

Ela bateu com as juntas dos dedos três vezes no vidro do vagão. Abriu uma fresta e colocou a cabeça para dentro.

- Se importa se eu me sentar com vocês? Os outros vagões estão muito cheios.

O menino a olhou da cabeça aos pés, avaliando os cabelos castanhos levemente cacheados que caiam sobre o ombro dela, a blusa, a coruja mocho-negro, que era negra como o ébano, que dormia relutante na gaiola, até por fim dizer:

- Pode sentar.

- Obrigada – ela disse enquanto arrumava o malão no maleiro e ajeitava a gaiola da coruja no banco. Se sentou no lado do menino que dormia.

- Primeiro ano em Hogwarts? – ela perguntou, ajeitando a varinha no bolso.

- Sim.

- Meu também.

- Nome?

- Luce.

- Scorpius Malfoy, prazer – ele estendeu a mão e ela retribuiu – Qual o tipo do seu sangue?

- *Puro, por que?

- Por nada... O que significa "Panic! At The Disco"?

- É o nome de uma banda trouxa.

- Você ouve musica trouxa? Meu pai disse que musica trouxa não presta.

- Eles são muito bons ok? – ela disse, sem jeito – quem é esse? – ela apontou pro moreno, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Não faço idéia. Pretende entrar em qual casa? Eu quero ir para Sonserina. Meu pai disse que é a que tem menos trouxas. No máximo para Corvinal.

- Escute – ela disse se levantando, já perdendo a paciência – meu pai foi da Grifinória e minha mãe da Lufa-Lufa, e tenho certeza que eles foram melhores pessoas que o seu pai! Eles são ótimas pessoas, e também já falaram muito dos Malfoy! Apesar de terem se redimido, fizeram muito mal, não só para os meus pais, como para um monte de alunos também! Se você liga tanto para coisas fúteis como o tipo do sangue de alguém, e qual casa ele é, me desculpe, mas eu prefiro achar outro vagão. Passar muito bem! – ela esbravejou, já com o malão e a coruja nas mãos, abrindo a porta.

- Não me entenda mal! Mas é ver... – ele não pode terminar a frase, pois ela já havia fechado a porta com um baque e já estava no corredor.

Andou até o próximo vagão, que tinha só um espaço vazio. Ela estava irritada, tentaria dormir na viajem independente de quem dividisse o vagão.

- Ela bateu no vidro e colocou a cabeça para dentro, como no vagão de Scorpius.

- Posso ficar aqui? O vagão que eu estava antes tinha...gente desagradável.

No vagão tinham dois meninos e uma menina. O primeiro menino aparentava ter sua idade, com os cabelos castanhos lisos e bagunçados e olhos verde folha. O segundo, um pouco mais velho, com os cabelos mais curtos e igualmente arrepiados atrás, e os olhos travessos, com cara de que ia pregar uma peça em você a qualquer momento. A menina, que tinha também a idade dela, era ruiva, com os cabelos cheios, muito cacheados e olhos castanhos, foi a que se manifestou primeiro.

- Claro! Entra – ela disse.

- Deixa eu te ajudar – o mais velho pegou o malão e colocou no maleiro para ela – Você é nova, não é? Meu nome é James – ele estendeu a mão.

Luce pegou a mão comprida do menino e apertou. Depois se sentou ao lado da ruiva, que tinha uma gata com pelos vermelhos vivos e um lacinho roxo no pescoço.

- Meu nome é Rose e esse é o Al – ela apontou para o outro menino – Eles dois são meus primos. Eu te vi ontem no Caldeirão furado! Qual seu nome?

- Luce. Seu nome é mesmo só Al ou é apelido? – ela se dirigiu ao menino, que até agora não falara nada.

- Não, é... – ele começou.

- Albus Severus! – James completou, em tom de deboche.

- Diferente. Meu nome é Luana Alice. Eu sei, combinação horrível. Mas foi uma...

- Homenagem. É, to sabendo. – Albus disse.

- Pois é.

- Quem são seus pais? – James perguntou.

- Ah, não, vocês também? Que importa se meu sangue é puro ou não, dá na mesma...

- Não é isso, ele só quer saber se seus pais estudaram com o nosso. Por exemplo, os meus pais foram os melhores amigos do pai deles. – Rose disse.

- O pai dela é meu padrinho – James disse.

- E a mãe é minha madrinha – Albus acrescentou.

- Ah, bem, desculpem... É que o menino do outro vagão ficou perguntando qual o meu sangue, e qual casa eu quero entrar, e que Sonserina tem menos trouxas e me irritei. Desculpem.

- Sim, sim, mas quem são os seus pais? – Albus perguntou.

- Neville e Hannah Longbottom. E os seus?

- Perai! Seu pai é o Professor Longbottom? De Herbologia? – James exclamou, surpreso.

- Sim, por que?

- Nada, é só que ele nunca disse que tinha uma filha. Ah, minha mãe pediu para eu mandar carinho para o seu pai. Você pode fazer isso por mim não?

- Posso sim, quem é a sua mãe?

- Ginny Potter.

- Hm, meu pai sempre me disse que gostava muito do seu pai. E gostava muito da sua mãe também, Rose.

- É por isso que eu sempre te vejo no Caldeirão Furado, sua mãe é a nova proprietária de lá, né?

- É...

- Bom, eu vou sair pro vagão dos meus amigos, bom te conhecer, Luce. Tchau.

E com isso, James saiu. Depois, Luce ficou conversando a viajem inteira com Rose e Al. Conversaram sobre qual casa queriam entrar, quem já conheciam, e se divertiram bastante quando Zoombie, a coruja de Luce, ficou extremamente interessado em Leevy, a coruja das torres acinzentada de Albus.

Quando chegaram em Hogwarts, foi uma felicidade que Luce e Rose foram para Grifinória, mas também bem chato quando Al ficou na Sonserina. Comeram à beça, e Luce sonhou com varinhas.

E foi nesse dia que Luce conheceu seus melhores amigos.


	2. Chapter 2

_3 anos depois._

Sábado em Hogwarts. Era ainda o começo do ano, e no 4º ano de Luce, ela não tinha tanta coisa pra fazer naquela época do ano. Ela estava sentada embaixo de uma arvore, ouvindo rock trouxa, porque ninguém pagava as contas dela. Usava uma calça jeans preta, um casaco gigante vermelho, com o leão da Grifinória no meio, all star preto, com os cabelos cacheados nas pontas presos num coque malfeito.

Ela viu Scorpius e Albus vindo na sua direção. Ela fechou os olhos. Não queria falar sobre o que tinha acontecido na aula de DCAT. Se eles perguntassem, seriam os nonos a perguntar. Eles sentaram, um de cada lado dela, largando suas coisas no chão.

- E ai. – ela disse.

- Como você fez aquilo? – Scorpius perguntou, já tirando a varinha do bolso e fazendo alguns feitiços aleatórios.

- Caramba, o Al também conseguiu.

- Mas o pai dele é Harry Potter.

- E daí? – Albus perguntou.

- Meu pai me disse que na época da escola seu pai era realmente bom com esses feitiços. E disse que o seu, – ele apontou para a menina – sem ofensas, era um fiasco.

- Sei lá como eu fiz. Só fiz.

Naquela aula de DCAT, Sonserina com Grifinória, o Professor Catterick perguntou aos alunos quem conhecia o Feitiço do Patrono. Prontamente, a mão de Rose se levantou no ar. Ela respondeu corretamente, e o professor sugeriu que cada um que quisesse, tentasse a fazer o Patrono. Ninguém conseguiu. Apenas Albus, que fez um grande cavalo sair da varinha ("Não me admira, com a sua idade, eu me lembro do seu pai fazendo igualzinho, a única diferença era que o cavalo era de sua mãe"). Quando os alunos estavam saindo da sala, Luce resolveu tentar fazer, aproveitando que a atenção dos outros estava nos livros. Pensou no dia em que chegou a Hogwarts, que ficou no mesmo dormitório de Rose, com Kayla Wood e Jean e Alexandria Thomas. Não acreditava realmente que fosse conseguir fazer um Patrono, mas não custava tentar. Quanto pronunciou "_Expecto Patronum_", viu uma luz clara sair da varinha. Todos pararam para olhar, surpresos com a pessoa que segurava a varinha. A luz foi aumentando, até uma criatura duas vezes maior que Luce se formar em meio à luz. Ali poderia ser visto claramente um grande urso pardo.

- Se você diz. Ouvindo trouxas de novo? – Scorpius disse.

- Sim.

- Bom, eu vou fazer meus deveres de Herbologia, por Deus, Luce, seu pai pega pesado. – Albus disse, levantando e andando em direção ao castelo.

- Boa sorte – Luce disse, olhando para um lugar no nada.

Um silêncio se instalou entre os dois amigos. Scorpius começou a olhar para as roupas da menina. Sempre as mesmas, um jeans e um casaco que não deixava ninguém ver nada. E os olhos, bem marcados de preto.

- Você não cansa não?

- Cansar de que? – ela respondeu, ainda olhando para o nada.

- Usar essas roupas enormes e ficar aí, sentada ouvindo suas musicas estranhas.

- As minhas musicas são normais, e minha roupa também, creio que você também tenha algum casaco assim, só que com aquela cobra esquisita e malfeita. – agora ela olhava para o loiro.

- Aí ta o problema, eu também tenho um. Esse modelo serve para os meninos dos times de Quadribol. O das meninas tem um zíper.

- Não enche o saco, Scorp. Você não tinha treino hoje?

- Tinha, foi cancelado. Ah é, aquele ridículo do irmão do Al mandou te avisar que hoje tem treino às cinco. Mas não muda de assunto. Por que você se veste assim?

- Sei lá Scorp, já falei pra não encher. Eu só acho que fico vulgar com aquele casaco feminino. E o James não é ridículo, ele é bem legal se você parasse pra conversar com ele. Você só não gosta dele por que ele é melhor apanhador que você.

- Você fala como se fosse uma excelente jogadora de Quadribol não é?

- Eu _sou_ uma excelente artilheira ta, você só diz isso por que eu fiz o gol mais bonito do ano passado.

- E você não se cansa de esfregar isso na cara de todo mundo. Aquele troféu idiota nem fica com você.

- Pelo menos eu _tenho_ um troféu. – ela alfinetou, rindo.

- Cala a boca. Você devia ser mais feminina, Luana Alice.

- O que quer dizer com isso, eu sou muito feminina ta.

- Ah, tão feminina quanto eu.

- E você devia ser um pouco mais gentil sabe Scorpius? Se eu não soubesse que você não tem cérebro pra pensar antes de falar, eu saia daqui agora. Mas acho que seria impossível você ser gentil. – ela olhou nos olhos dele, ofendida.

- Quer apostar que consigo?

- Eu duvido que consiga.

- Se tem tanta certeza assim, por que não aposta? Eu duvido que consiga ser feminina. Só não combina com você.

- Ok então, Malfoy. Temos uma semana pra provar que eu posso ser feminina, e que você consegue ser gentil. Quem ficar convencido primeiro, perde. Se eu perder, você fica livre dos deveres de Feitiços por um mês. Se você perder, eu fico livre dos deveres de Astronomia. – ela disse, levantando e catando a bolsa de couro e colocando no pescoço.

- E como posso ter certeza de que você não está convencida ainda? – ele perguntou, se levantando e ganhando vantagem, já que era uma testa mais alto que a menina.

- Você verá, Malfoy. Amanha eu falo com você, agora eu tenho treino, por que, ao contrario de você, os treinos me ajudam, enquanto você só fica pior a cada treino.

Com isso, ela levantou e andou até o campo, deixando um sonserino bem bravo falando sozinho.


	3. Chapter 3

O treino de Luce foi bem ruim. Ela ficou pensando o tempo todo em como ia conseguir o que queria. Perdeu a goles 3 vezes e levou um balaço na mão esquerda. Sorte que ela era destra, porque ela teve que enfaixar. Depois do treino, esperou todos saírem no vestiário, até sobrarem só ela e James.

- James, eu queria te pedir um negocio.

- O que? – o capitão disse, tirando a mochila do armário.

- Olha, leva em consideração que eu sou a melhor amiga do Al, e que eu nunca te pedi nada ta?

- O que você quer?

- Eu queria o Mapa do Maroto emprestado.

- Como você sabe da existência dele? – James disse confuso, chegando perto da menina, que tinha colocado as roupas grandes de novo.

- Eu vi você usando. Por favor James! Eu te devolvo ainda hoje.

- Não sei, Luce, era do meu pai...

- Eu sei, mas eu juro que não vou estragar. Se algo acontecer, eu conserto, é serio, eu sei como ele funciona.

- Bom, se você sabe... Mas eu quero ele hoje de volta hein!

O menino abriu a mochila e remexeu os pertences. Tirou um pedaço de pergaminho e entregou para a menina.

- _Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom _– a menina disse, tocando a ponta da varinha no pergaminho.

Logo depois, como tinha visto acontecer com James, as letras surgiram no pergaminho:

**Os Srs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot e Prongs,**

fornecedores de recursos para feiticeiros malfeitores,

têm a honra de apresentar

**O MAPA DO MAROTO**

- Pronto, funciona. Devolve hoje hein. – James disse, saindo do vestiário.

Luce abriu o mapa e começou a procurar pelo pontinho que dizia "Albus Potter". Encontrou na sala comunal da Sonserina. E por azar, o pontinho "Scorpius Malfoy" se encontrava ao lado dele.

Ela saiu correndo do vestiário e ultrapassou James no caminho pro castelo. Correu até a porta da Sonserina, e por sorte, Albus estava saindo, desacompanhado.

- Hey Al, ufa. Deixa eu respirar – ela disse, arfando depois da corrida – Ei, posso te pedir um favor?

- Claro, o que é?

- Será que você podia me emprestar a Capa da Invisibilidade?

- Pra que?

- Não dá tempo de explicar agora, mas eu juro que devolvo ainda hoje.

- Só porque você é minha amiga, calma ai que eu vou pegar.

Luce respirou de alivio quando o menino se virou e voltou para a sala da Sonserina, dizendo "Mirtilos Verdes". Bom, agora ela sabia a senha da sala.

Depois de uns 3 minutos, Albus voltou com um fino tecido nas mãos, que parecia ser tecido com fios de água.

- Brigada Al, te devolvo ainda hoje!

Agora já com o Mapa e a Capa, ela poderia botar o plano em ação. Foi até o dormitório na torre da Grifinória e tomou um banho gelado. Depois, passou no Salão Principal e pegou uma maçã na mesa, com a mão entre Rose e Kayla e foi até o sétimo andar, com a capa sobre a cabeça.

Andou devagar, com o Mapa nas mãos, olhando atentamente. A Diretora McGonagall estava no gabinete da diretora ainda, mas pelo que Luce sabia, ela ia sair para jantar à qualquer momento.

Chegou à gárgula que guardava a entrada. Esperou uns 10 minutos até que a diretora saiu da sala. Se aproximou da gárgula e disse baixinho "Memória à Ariana". Nunca entendeu o significado da senha, mas quando a diretora pegou Luce voando fora do campo, foi essa senha que ela usou.

A gárgula girou e mostrou as escadas. Luce subiu sorrateiramente e quando abriu a porta com um simples _Alohomora_ começou a procurar nas gavetas. Os quadros todos não estavam dando atenção. Apenas um olhava diretamente para onde ela deveria estar se não estivesse com a capa. O quadro de Albus Dumbledore, aquele que Albus, o _seu_ amigo Albus, recebeu o nome em honra.

Depois de mexer em quase todas as gavetas e armários dali, achou o que precisava. Ali estavam, em cima de uma única almofadinha, os dois Braceletes Sonsenórios. Ela apontou a varinha para eles e pronunciou quase inaudível um _Geminio_. Duas copias perfeitas saltaram das verdadeiras, que Luce colocou na mochila. Ela ajeitou as copias na almofadinha e recolocou no armarinho de exposição que estavam, trancando e deixando tudo como estava antes.

Quando estava saindo, o quadro de Dumbledore ainda olhava curioso para ela. Ela, inconscientemente levou o indicador à boca, num pedido silencioso para ele não contar nada a ninguém. E como resposta, o antigo diretor apenas fechou os olhos e dormiu.

Ela saiu do gabinete, e na euforia de chegar ao Salão Principal quase trombou no próprio pai. Correu até seu dormitório e examinou os braceletes no banheiro, trancada, já que Alex e Jean dormiam, e ela não queria correr o risco de deixar elas verem os braceletes. Colocou os dois, e só pra testar, começou a tirar o que continha a imagem da cobra. O do leão começou a vibrar loucamente, e na parte de dentro podia-se ler "_Banheiro do dormitório feminino numero 4, Torre de Gryffindor, Hogwarts_". Funcionavam ainda.

Procurou no Mapa os pontinhos "James Potter", "Albus Potter" e "Scorpius Malfoy", encontrando na mesa da Grifinória no Salão Principal, na mesa da Sonserina e na Sala Comunal de Slytherin, respectivamente. Foi até sua cama e pegou no malão o livro _Antigos Encantamentos e Como Enfeitiçar um objeto mágico_. Com a capa na cabeça, ela foi até o dormitório de James, que aparentemente estava vazio, e colocou o Mapa na mochila que ela viu ele usando no treino, que estava na cama. Retirou a capa da cabeça e foi em direção ao Salão Principal.

Lá, encontrou ainda apenas alguns alunos. Avistou James na mesa da Grifinória e foi andando até ele, que comia sozinho. Ela estranhou, porque ele sempre estava rodeado de amigos, mas se sentou ao lado do sextanista.

- Deixei Você-Sabe-O-Que na sua mochila.

- Você entrou no meu quarto? – ele se engasgou com uma coxinha na mão.

- Entrei. – Ela disse, se servindo.

- Você não fuçou nada não né?

- Não.

- Ah. Bom. – ele suspirou e voltou a dar atenção às coxinhas.

Ela comeu coxinhas com purê de batata e depois um pouco de torta de frango. Depois de comer, foi até a mesa da Sonserina. Se abaixou para falar com Al, de um jeito que só ele ouvisse.

- Ei, vou deixar Você-Sabe-O-Que debaixo do seu travesseiro, depois pega lá ta.

Ele assentiu e ela foi andando até as masmorras. Passou a capa pela cabeça em um corredor deserto e foi muda até a porta do Salão de Slytherin. Na porta, disse "Mirtilos Verdes" e entrou.

Observou a sala. Era escura, com uma luz esverdeada. Muito luxuosa, toda decorada de verde e prata. Distinguiu uma cabeleira loira clara num dos sofás e caminhou até ele. Lá tinham uns 3 alunos, mas mesmo assim era bom ser cuidadosa. Agachou na frente do sofá que o menino dormia. Colocou a mão no braço dele e quando ele abriu os olhos, ela sussurrou no ouvido de Scorpius:

- Sou eu, me leva pro seu dormitório, sem alarde.

Ele assentiu sonolento e levantou. Andou até uma porta grande e abriu. Lá, encontrou mais 3 portas, onde entrou na da esquerda.

O quarto era mais ou menos do tamanho do dela. Conseguiu distinguir a cama de Dom, o menino que tinha conhecido no trem, que dormia no vagão de Scorpius. Conseguiu distinguir porque na cabeceira haviam umas 4 fotos de Giovanna Dospety, a namorada dele. Quando estava prestes a tirar a capa, um menino gordinho que ela não conhecia saiu do banheiro.

- Vaza. – Scorpius disse.

O gordinho saiu apressado do dormitório e Scorpius trancou a porta.

- Pronto. – o loiro disse.

Ela despiu a capa e olhou para ele.

- Qual é a cama do Al?

- Essa ai. – ele apontou para a que estava ao lado dela.

Ela dobrou a capa cuidadosamente e ajeitou embaixo do travesseiro. Depois retirou os Braceletes do bolso e sentou na cama.

- Que negócio é esse? – o menino perguntou, tirando o sapato e sentando em uma das camas, que provavelmente era a dele – E como você entrou? Por que o Al te emprestou a capa? Ele nunca me empresta.

- Deve ser porque você é um desastrado. Eu ouvi ele dizendo a senha quando foi entrar pra pegar a capa pra mim, e isso aqui são o que vai dizer se algum de nó já está convencido.

- O que são?

- Chamam Braceletes Sonsenórios. Pertenceram a um antigo casal de aurores, uma Grifinória e um Sonserino, um dos poucos decentes que existiam, só pra registrar. Eles tinham que sair em missões separados, ai eles fizeram essas coisinhas aqui. Coloca o vermelho.

Ela estendeu o bracelete prateado com um desenho de um leão. Ele era da largura de um dedo mindinho, e tinha pequenos rubis gravados.

- Eu não vou usar isso.

- Ah, olha o que eu vou ter que usar – ela estendeu o que tinha uma cobra, com varias pequenas esmeraldas cravadas.

- Porque você não me dá o verde e você fica com o vermelho?

- Não dá, não vai funcionar. Agora coloca.

De má vontade, o menino enfiou o bracelete no pulso. Os rubis brilharam levemente quando entraram em contato com a pele do local, e aconteceu a mesma coisa com as esmeraldas, quando a menina colocou o dela.

- Funciona assim: quando a mulher estava em perigo, ela tirava o bracelete. Desse jeito ó.

Luce tirou o bracelete do pulso. Imediatamente, o bracelete de Scorpius começou a tremer freneticamente. Na parte de dentro as letras se formaram "_Dormitório masculino numero 3, Masmorra de Slytherin, Hogwarts_". Ela recolocou e apreciou a cara de surpresa do menino.

- Acontece a mesma coisa se você tirar o seu. Agora me dá ele aqui.

Ele entregou o bracelete e ela começou a folhear o livro. Parou na pagina 398, onde lia-se "Feitiço do Convencimento".

- _Feitiço do Convencimento. Nível de dificuldade: 8. Conhecimento requerido: Professorado em Feitiços e Transfiguração. Esse feitiço pode ser lançado em dois objetos que serão usados em duplas, e tem que ser algum adereço corporal. O feitiço fará aparecer uma escala, que mostrará o quanto a pessoa que usar um dos objetos está convencida de algo no objeto que o outro individuo usará, e vice-versa. Coloque os dois objetos lado a lado em algum material feito de seda. Diga em voz media e clara o encantamento a seguir, trocando o "***" por o que as duas pessoas terão de ficar convencidas, em latim. Atenção: se o encantamento for dito de forma errada ou não clara, corre o risco de os objetos explodirem para sempre, ou ficarem amaldiçoados._

- Onde você conseguiu esse livro? Luce, às vezes eu fico pensando se você não faz nada fora da lei. Primeiro aqueles colares da sorte, depois esses braceletes, e agora esse livro.

- É do meu pai, ele é professor, esqueceu, filhote de doninha? – ela disse, enquanto arrumava os braceletes em uma das almofadas de seda da cama de Albus.

- Para de me chamar assim.

- Cala a boca, eu preciso de concentração.

Ela fechou os olhos. Pensou com firmeza no seu objetivo, e quando abriu os olhos, apontou a varinha para os dois braceletes.

- _Do his rebus potest, ut ego sentio, quam socius meus feminam sintram equidem certo persuasum est socius meus lenis. Iacto eaque quae non permanebit sed lectus. Sed non nisi disfeito me misit eaque virga id. Exponentia factum. *_

Ela respirou fundo, e observou. Um fiapo de luz dourada saiu da varinha e se dividiu em dois, cada um caindo sobre um dos braceletes. Eles tremeluziram e uma pequena escala apareceu na parte sem desenhos no bracelete. Elas estavam vazias. Significara que deu certo. Ela olhou para Scorpius, que tinha uma expressão horrorizada no rosto.

- Que foi? – ela perguntou.

- Ah nada. SÓ VOCÊ SABE FALAR LATIM E NUNCA ME CONTOU. SÓ UMA LUZ DOURADA TOMOU CONTA DE VOCÊ ENQUANDO VOCÊ FAZIA ESSE TRECO. SÓ O SEU CABELO SOLTOU DO COQUE. SÓ _PARECEU_ QUE VOCÊ FOI POSSUIDA.

- Eu aprendi a falar latim com a minha mãe. – ela reparou nos cabelos, que realmente estavam soltos.

- Sério, se eu não estivesse tão irritado com você eu te dava um abraço.

- Sorte minha. Bota o bracelete. – ela disse, colocando o dela – Começa amanha, não podemos contar pra ninguém, termina na noite de sábado que vem. O resto você sabe.

- Eu vou ganhar.

- Vamos ver. – ela pegou o cobertor da cama de Dom, apontou com a varinha para ele e murmurou – _Erit Destituta_.

- O que você fez? – ele disse.

- Feitiço da Desilusão para uma capa da invisibilidade. Ou melhor, um cobertor da invisibilidade. Mas esse tecido não é resistente, tenho certeza que amanha ele vai estar verde de novo.

Ela jogou o cobertor pela cabeça.

- Eu ainda consigo ver um pouco.

- Porque você sabe que eu fiz o feitiço. Tchau, e boa sorte, vai precisar.

Ela destrancou a porta e saiu do dormitório. Foi a passos largos até a Torre de Gryffindor, mas não pareceu que alguém a viu. Quando chegou ao dormitório, dobrou o cobertor e guardou no malão. Estava morrendo de sono, mas ainda tinha muita coisa pra providenciar antes de dormir.

* * *

**Hey gemt o/ Espero que estejam gostando e_e Deixem reviews *u* Se não estiverem gostando, deixem reviews tb u_u hehe, bom é isso por hoje, adeus.**


	4. Chapter 4

Eles iriam à Hogsmeade no domingo. Ela começou a revirar o guarda roupa em busca de alguma coisa menos ela. Nada. A única saia que tinha era a que tinha que usar durante a semana. Rose entrou no quarto e quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando viu aquela montanha de roupas em cima da cama da menina.

- O-que-é-que-você-tá-fazendo-mulher?

- To tentando achar uma roupa mais feminina. Não tem. – Luce disse, voltando a revirar o guarda roupa.

- Mentira? – os olhos da ruiva brilharam.

- Não.

- Como assim, Luce, você nunca se preocupou com essas coisas!

- Pois é, mas agora eu me importo.

- Só tem uma explicação para isso.

- Que seria? – ela olhou pelo canto do olho para a amiga.

- Tem menino no meio disso.

- Err, se eu disser que não tem vai ser mentira.

- AAAAA VOCÊ TÁ APAIXONADA! – os olhos da Weasley vibraram de prazer.

- Se eu disser que to eu também vou estar mentindo.

- Então o que é?

- Sei lá, deu vontade de mudar.

- Nem tenta procurar aí, todas nós sabemos que não tem nada ai que vai te ajudar. – Rose disse, olhando impressionada com a quantidade de roupa de Luce.

- Ajudar em que? – Kayla disse, entrando no dormitório com Alex e Jean.

- Ajudar a deixar ela ficar mais feminina. Nem tenta argumentar, milagres não acontecem todos os dias – Rose disse, ao ver a boca de Kayla escancarar e as gêmeas se encararem.

- Pois é. Deixa. – ela balançou a varinha e toda a bagunça da cama voou graciosamente até o armário.

- Cara, você precisa ensinar a gente a fazer esses feitiços mudos. Só ensinam eles no sexto ano, como você é tão boa em feitiços, argh raiva. – Alex disse, deitando na cama.

- Ah, você fala como se não fosse a primeira da classe de Poções.

- E você fala como se não fosse a segunda! – a loira replicou.

- Eu odeio Poções. – Jean resmungou, deitando na cama.

- Só, o Prof. Slughorn é uma múmia, não entendo como ainda está vivo. Quantos anos ele tem? 300?

- Ah, como você é gentil! Creio que tenha uns 500. – Luce disse, procurando agora no malão – mas ele é gente boa, tadinho, dizem que ficou biruta assim depois da II Guerra.

- Biruta ou não, continuo odiando Poções. Ei, nem tenta achar o que você sabe que não vai.

- Mas eu _preciso_ de uma roupa mais feminina!

- Pois é, vai ter que usar magia. Ou usar as nossas.

- Eu até usaria, mas a Kayla usa um numero maior que eu, as gêmeas usam dois a menos, e Rose, você sabe o que aconteceu quando eu usei uma roupa sua.

- Aquele feitiço é bem útil às vezes ta, quando o Hugo tentou botar um feitiço nelas para elas ficarem completamente laranjas, as roupas _dele_ ficaram laranja.

- É, mas eu não sei o que fazer. Não, pera, eu sei. Quem vai fazer a caridade de me doar uma saia? – Luce disse, pegando a varinha de novo.

- Eu, pega – Kayla disse, jogando uma saia para a amiga.

- Ok – ela arrumou a saia em cima da cama – _Reducio_.

Ela vestiu a saia, que agora coube perfeitamente nela. As 5 amigas passaram o resto da noite se divertindo, transformando as roupas, testando maquiagem, fazendo novos penteados em Luce. Quando foram dormir, eram umas 2 da manha, e Luce já tinha tudo preparado.


	5. Chapter 5

Luce não contava com ficar doente. Eram quase 5 horas da manha, quando ela sentiu um borbulhamento no estomago. Ela conhecia essa sensação. Correu para o banheiro e vomitou. Vomitou mais do que comeu. Sim, ela vomitou sangue.

Se olhou no espelho. Suor escorria pela cara, e quando colocou a mão na testa, estava pegando fogo.

Pegou um casaco e colocou por cima do pijama mesmo. Saiu correndo para a porta, mas no meio do Salão Comunal sentiu ânsia e voltou correndo para o dormitório vomitar mais. O que estava acontecendo?

Dessa vez correu de verdade até a enfermaria, não se preocupando com o barulho. Bateu na porta, e Madame Pomfrey abriu a porta à tempo dela conseguir vomitar mais uma vez, dessa vez uma porção de sangue maior.

- Querida, o que aconteceu? – a enfermeira disse, levando Luce para uma das macas.

- Eu não sei, já vomitei duas vezes, e ta saindo sangue, Madame Pomfrey!

- Você forçou?

- O que? Claro que não, eu não tenho bulimia.

Ela vomitou de novo, com mais sangue ainda.

- Deite-se, rápido!

A velhinha passou a varinha, que tinha uma luz preta saindo da ponta, por toda a extensão do corpo da menina. Parou na região do esôfago, e examinou com mais cuidado.

- Aqui está o problema. Comeu as coxinhas do jantar rápido de mais, não é?

- Eu tava com um pouco de pressa.

- Você engoliu um osso pequeno, mas ele está entalado no esôfago. Fez um cortinho na parede, por isso que tem sangue no vomito. Procure não comer coisas muito acidas. É fácil tirar. _Auferre_! – a menina sentiu um alivio – Pronto. Agora vamos ver... Meu Deus! Você está fervendo!

Madame Pomfrey foi até um armarinho e pegou um potinho e um termômetro. Luce abriu a boca, e mal tinha arrumado direito o termômetro na boca e a enfermeira já tinha tirado.

- Trinta e nove! Vamos ver – ela pegou uma colher e mediu um pouco – pronto, beba, é bem ruim, mas vai melhorar a febre. Tenho más noticias, se pretendia ir à Hogsmeade, desista, vai ter que ficar aqui.

Luce resmungou, mas sentiu os efeitos do remédio. Ela adormeceu, e acordou no meio da noite, para cuspir sangue. Fora isso, dormiu bem.

Na manha seguinte, Scorpius acordou animado. Estava ansioso para ganhar a aposta. Era obvio que ele ia ganhar, Luce nunca conseguiria ser feminina. Se vestiu, acordou Albus, e saiu para tomar café.

Logo que chegou ao Salão Principal, procurou a cabeleira desgrenhada castanha da amiga na mesa da Grifinória. Não encontrou, então começou a comer. Albus chegou um pouco depois dele, e começou a comer também.

- Ei, você viu a Luce? – Scorpius perguntou.

- Não, mas a Rose disse que ela passou mal à noite e saiu correndo, fez uma barulheira tremenda. – o moreno disse, com a boca cheia de cereal.

Como se fosse uma confirmação, o bracelete dele começou a vibrar no seu pulso. Na parte de dentro, lia-se "Ala Hospitalar, Hogwarts". Ele terminou de comer, preparou-se para ser o máximo gentil com a amiga e foi andando até o quarto andar.

Quando chegou lá, toda a gentileza preparada esvaiu-se. Luce estava em péssimo estado. Os cabelos, levemente brilhantes por causa do suor, os olhos inchados, a pele mais pálida do que nunca, as mãos tremendo, e o balde, onde Luce vomitava sangue mais uma vez. O Prof. Longbottom estava sentado ao lado dela, segurando os cabelos da menina, para que não caíssem no balde. Quando ela terminou, ela deitou de novo e o Prof. colocou a mão na testa dela, fazendo carinho.

- Meu amor, eu tenho que ir, vou ver se acho alguém pra te fazer companhia, mais tarde eu volto pra ficar aqui com você ta?

Scorpius deu uma risadinha. Era bem estranho ouvir o professor de Herbologia falando assim.

- Não precisa pai, fica tranqüilo ta? Eu vou ficar bem, Madame Pomfrey disse que amanha eu posso voltar à atividade. – ela disse com uma voz que Scorpius quase não reconheceu, de tão fraca que era.

- Oi. – ele disse, se aproximando.

- Ah, você veio. – ela disse.

- Pronto, agora você tem companhia, qualquer coisa me chama ta? – Prof. Longbottom disse.

- Ta.

Scorpius viu o professor sair da sala e tomou o lugar dele, sentando no banquinho ao lado da cama.

- Trégua só por hoje? – ele disse, olhado para ela.

- Trégua só por hoje. Então começa amanha. Vai até domingo. – ela pegou a varinha no criado-mudo e tocou no bracelete, que perdeu um pouco do brilho. O do menino também fez isso.

- Feito. Que que aconteceu?

- Engoli um osso de galinha sem querer.

- Entendo. – ele colocou a mão na testa dela, só para ter uma idéia, e levou um susto – Deus, você está pelando!

- Pois é, acabei de tomar o remédio pra abaixar a febre. O ruim é que não vou poder ir à Hogsmeade.

- Eu fico aqui com você.

- De jeito nenhum, você vai lá e vai me comprar muitos doces, alias, fiz uma lista de coisas que você tem que me trazer. Tó - ela entregou um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado, que estava ao lado da varinha.

- Quanta coisa, mas eu gostaria de ficar com você.

- Ei, eu sei que eu to bem mal, mas minha cara ta tão ruim assim? Já falei que só começa amanha.

Ele fez uma careta e analisou a lista de novo. Resumiam-se em coisas da Dedosdemel e da Gemialidades Weasley, a loja do tio de Rose.

- E quem vai ficar com você?

- A Rose disse que não ia pra la de todo jeito, que tinha umas matérias para repassar.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho, toma, ta tudo contadinho. – ela entregou uma bolsa cheia de moedas.

- Ok, tchau então. Melhoras – ele se abaixou para beijar a testa dela.

- Obrigada.

Ele saiu. Rose chegou lá pouco tempo depois, e na hora do almoço Luce já estava completamente curada da febre. Ela teria que ficar lá até a hora da janta, mas não tinha problemas com isso. Às três horas, Kayla, Alex e Jean apareceram. Ficaram um tempo e depois foram embora. Às quatro, Arnold e Gabe, os batedores do time, e James, foram fazer uma visita rápida. As cinco, Scorpius, Albus, Dom e Giovanna apareceram, os dois últimos meio de má vontade, mas ficaram lá um bom tempo. Luce conferiu a sacola de doces e tirou uma bala de cobra e botou na boca. As oito, ela pode sair da enfermaria, e foi tomar um banho. Depois, colocou um pijama limpo e dormiu, pois teria um dia cheio na manha seguinte.


	6. Chapter 6

Scorpius teve um sono pesado. Acordou com dificuldade, mas tarde que o normal. Droga, hoje tinha aula. Olhou para o lado. Lá estava a foto que ele tirou no ultimo dia de férias do ano passado. Ele, Albus, Luce, Dom, Kayla, Gemma, da Lufa-Lufa, Donna e Golias, da Corvinal, estavam no Caldeirão Furado, no quarto de Luce. A foto foi tirada pela Sra. Longbottom. Tinha sido um dia bem engraçado. Alguns estavam de pé, alguns deitados na cama da amiga. Luce, por sua vez, estava de cavalinho em Albus, contra a vontade dela, e ela esperneava. Todos riam, e o momento que a foto pegou, ele ficava rindo que nem um idiota na animação.

Luce. Como pode ter esquecido? A aposta, claro. Se vestiu rapidamente e penteou os cabelos de qualquer jeito, escovou os dentes e pegou o material. Foi até o Salão Principal, dizendo "bom-dia" para todos que encontravam. Alguns retribuíam, a maioria estranhava.

Novamente, ao procurar por Luce na mesa vermelha-e-dourada, não encontrou. Será que ela tinha passado mal de novo? Verificou o bracelete, nada. Decidiu que provavelmente ela deve ter se atrasado. Sentou ao lado de Albus e começou a passar geléia no pão. O movimento do salão acalmou, essa hora todos já haviam acordado e já estavam tomando café. Mas Luce não.

De repente, Scorpius ouve a colher de Albus cair no prato. Ele olhou para o amigo, que estava boquiaberto.

- Que é?

O moreno apenas apontou para a porta. Scorpius reparou que não era só ele que olhava. Sua boca se escancarou mais que a do moreno. Bem mais.

Luce vinha vindo no corredor. Mas não era a Luce. Não a Luce que ele conhecia. Era uma Luce diferente.

A menina vinha andando a passos largos e lentos pelo corredor. Estava quase irreconhecível. Os cabelos, geralmente revoltos e presos num coque malfeito, estavam soltos, mas belamente arrumados, com a franja presa no lado. Os olhos, geralmente extremamente marcados de preto, ainda estavam marcados com o preto, mas menos forte do que o normal. Estava usando uma sombra dourada bem de leve e um gloss vermelho, deixando os lábios ressaltados. A roupa, geralmente uma saia que ia até os joelhos, um casaco que deixava ver só um palmo da saia, meias compridas e all star preto, haviam sido trocados por uma saia o dobro mais curta. A barra batia no meio das coxas dela. Ainda usava o meião até os joelhos, mas agora o sapato era um salto preto, estilo boneca, sem fivela, não muito alto, mas deixava ela mais ou menos da altura do loiro. O casaco havia sido trocado por uma camisa colada, que tinha a barra enfiada para dentro da saia. Os três primeiros botões estavam abertos, mostrando a clavícula e um pouco mais. A gravata estava bem folgada. A bolsa de couro pendia no ombro dela, e ela segurava displicentemente a alça única. Nos lábios, um sorriso satisfeito com o efeito que queria. Ah, com certeza não era a mesma Luce.

- Ela ta... – Albus começou.

- Linda. Ela está realmente linda. Mas é ela mesmo? – Scorpius terminou.

- Claro que é, olha o pescoço, aquela cicatriz de quando ela caiu da vassoura. Meu Deus. Olha o resto do pescoço, Scorp, o que deu nela?

Luce olhou para o bracelete. A barra dourada tinha enchido de liquido verde até a metade. Bom. Olhou com o canto do olho para Malfoy e sorriu para ele. Um sorriso quente. Quase sensual. Ele balançou a cabeça.

Luce se sentou ao lado de Rose. Sabia que isso ia acontecer, a amiga havia avisado, tinham até combinado o horário perfeito para ela chegar. Ficou bem feliz que a barra tivesse enchido. Olhou para o pai. Ele estava sentado na mesa dos professores, com um olhar pasmo no rosto. Ela desviou o olhar para a comida, e escolheu uma maçã verde.

Olhou o horário. Primeira aula era de Poções com a Lufa-Lufa, depois Herbologia com Sonserina e depois dois tempos de Feitiços. Blargh. Não que ela não gostasse de Feitiços, longe disso, Feitiços e Transfiguração eram suas matérias favoritas, mas ela já sabia toda a matéria do ano inteiro, e do próximo, e do próximo, e do próximo também. Então, as aulas ficavam, meio... Entediantes. Mas talvez hoje elas até fossem divertidas.

Depois de terminar a primeira maçã, ela pegou mais uma. Quando saiu do refeitório acompanhada de Kayla e Rose, sentiu os olhares caírem sobre ela de novo. Olhou por cima do ombro e viu Scorpius olhando para ela com uma cara estranha. Deu outra risada calorosa.

- Ah aquelazinha me paga... – Scorpius resmungou.

- Que que você ta falando sozinho ai? Ela é sua melhor amiga, se ela quis mudar a aparência, você deveria apoiar. – Albus disse, enquanto eles se encaminhavam para aula de Transfiguração.

Luce teve uma aula de Poções engraçada. Luce se ofereceu para experimentar as poções no começo da aula, como sempre fez (ela achava divertido). Eles tiveram que fazer uma Poção da Confusão, que tem quase o mesmo efeito do _Confundus_. Mas, acidentalmente, um menino da Lufa-Lufa fez uma Amortentia. Mas foi totalmente acidental. Totalmente, e não tinha nada a ver como fato de Luce ter se voluntariado para experimentar as poções. Claro que não. Pffff.

Depois da aula, ela foi até o dormitório pegar sua Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Pertenceu ao seu pai quando ele tinha a idade dela, e agora ficava em seu dormitório. Ele tinha pedido a planta emprestada. Ela e Kayla foram juntas.

Pegaram o pequeno cacto acinzentado e foram em direção às estufas. No caminho cruzaram com James e um amigo dele. James olhou diretamente nos olhos de Luce, e sorriu. Ele nunca havia dado bola para ela. Não que ela já tivesse querido que ele desse bola para ela, longe disso. Mas ele sempre a tratava como "a artilheira premiada do meu time". E, para ser sincera, ela sempre o achou bem bonito, desde a primeira vez que o tinha visto no trem. E por esse motivo que ela retribuiu o olhar profundo do moreno e sorriu radiante, do mesmo jeito que havia feito para provocar a paciência de Scorpius, do mesmo jeito que tinha ficado horas treinando na frente do espelho e com as amigas.

Depois que James passou feliz, Kayla se virou para ela e a encarou com aquele olhar que já diz tudo.

- HMMMMM, ele ta caidinho por voceeee! – a menina disse.

- Cala a boca Kayla, nem pense em contar pra ninguém, só pra Rose.

- Mas se rolar algo você me fala?

- Claro que falo.

A menina sorriu satisfeita quando entraram na estufa. Toda a turma já estava lá, sonserinos e grifinórios. Ela viu Rose sentada ao lado de Albus, e ao lado de Albus estava Scorpius. Ao lado de Rose, estavam Alex e Jean. Luce entregou a planta para o pai e se sentou no meio de Albus e Rose. Essa, olhava para a amiga de um modo acusatório divertido, o que significava que Kayla já havia contado sobre James.

Luce se debruçou na mesa inconsciente de que o modo que estava mostrava o decote para um menino da Sonserina que estava sentado à sua frente na mesa redonda, que ela não sabia o nome. O menino nem tentou desviar o olhar. Ela esticou as mangas até os cotovelos, de modo que a mão que tinha o bracelete ficava a mostra. Ela colocou a mão na frente de Albus, de um jeito inocente, mas que Scorpius pode ver a barra dourada preenchida até a metade de liquido verde. Ele bufou, com raiva de si mesmo.

Ela se distraiu um pouco na explicação do pai, que estava passando em volta da mesa enquanto falava. Já tinha voltado à posição normal, e o menino da Sonserina estava se esticando para conseguir ver mais. Luce levou um susto quando uma biribinha estourou na frente do menino, o fazendo pular.

- Sr. Carterspell, seria bom se o senhor prestasse mais atenção à minha aula do que na Srta. Longbottom. – o professor disse, indicando que fora ele que jogou a biribinha.

- Desculpe, Prof. Longbottom.

Luce deu uma risadinha, e quando o pai olhou para ela, quando tinha voltado a falar, numa pergunta muda de "o que está acontecendo?", ela apenas deu de ombros e riu. O pai deu um sorrisinho de lado e continuou a explicar a matéria.

- Hoje temos que colher alguns ramos de Venomous Tentacula. Portanto, podem vir aqui e pegar as luvas e os óculos.

A sala se levantou e pegou um par de luvas e de óculos cada um. Eles se aproximaram de uma mesa com vários vasinhos da planta, que era extremamente venenosa, mas bem fácil de se colher, e ótima para fazer Poções. Cada um ficou com um vasinho cheio para si.

- Bom, cortem todas as folhas que estão grandes e começando a amarelar e espremam com uma colher de prata. Me tragam aqui quando acabarem.

Luce começou a cortar as folhas. Terminou rápido, em casa tinha montes dessas plantinhas, eram um ótimo remédio para dor de cabeça quando misturado com uma gota de Stinksap da Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Ela já tinha experiência em cortar as plantinhas, nem precisava das luvas, mas essas que tinham na escola eram um pouco mais rebeldes da que o pai criava em casa. Terminou rápido e foi em direção ao pai para entregar as folhas.

- Quem ta com dor de cabeça? – ela perguntou para o pai, já que era a única na mesa dele e que já tinha acabado.

- Ninguém, a Madame Pomfrey pediu um pouco para deixar de reserva. Já moeu também? Já? Ok. – ele disse, pegando o potinho com as folhas moídas e colocando num pote maior. Se aproximou de modo que só a filha escutasse e sussurrou – o que que aconteceu com você, Luana Alice Longbottom?

- O que? – ela respondeu, no mesmo tom de voz.

- Que que aconteceu pra você mudar tanto? E esse decote?

- Ah pai, não enche. Eu só quis ficar mais feminina.

- Gostava mais de antes.

- Parece que o Carterspell não pensa assim. Nem ninguém.

- Alem de você – o pai retrucou.

- Talvez, mas eu gosto de ficar assim.

- Olha o tamanho dessa saia Luana Alice, imagina se ela voa! Não gosto nem de pensar. – ele disse, se afastando e fechando os olhos.

- Calma pai, olha.

Ela levantou discretamente a barra da saia, revelando um pedaço invisível.

- Que que você fez com as sua perna? – ele exclamou. Agora, os dois chamavam um pouco de atenção.

- Nada, é um short que eu to usando, com o feitiço da desilusão.

- Já falei para você parar de ficar jogando feitiços da desilusão em todo pano que encontra.

- Ah, não enche pai, e ainda mais que...

Nesse momento, Scorpius gritou.

- Professor! Tem veneno no meu braço! Esse bicho cuspiu em mim, ta ardendo!

- Ah, dramático que nem o pai – ele disse, baixinho para a filha. – Você poderia...

- Pode deixar. – ela disse, levantando do banquinho que tinha sentado.

Ela foi até um armarinho e pegou um potinho com pomada. Depois, andou calmamente até o loiro.

- Cadê? – ela perguntou.

- Aqui.

Ele apontou para um pedaço do braço que estava exposto. Já tinha tirado a luva, e Luce pode ver uma mancha do tamanho de um polegar um pouco acima do pulso.

- Targeo – a menina ordenou com a varinha, e o veneno foi como aspirado do braço do menino. Colocou a varinha atrás da orelha.

Ela abriu o potinho e pegou um pouco da pomada azulada que tinha dentro. Passou de leve no braço do amigo. Conforme ela massageava a área, ele soltava grunhidos de prazer, ao sentir a dor se esvair e ser tomada por uma refrescancia.

- Ta melhor? – ela disse, fechando o potinho, mas ainda massageando o local com a outra mão.

- To, obrigado.

- Parece que você não tem feito muito sucesso na aposta. – ela sussurrou quase inaudivelmente, reparando no bracelete, que tinha no subido no máximo um milímetro de liquido vermelho, provavelmente no dia que ela tinha ficado doente.

- Você poderia parar de mostrar o decote para os meus amigos. O Jason pediu o seu endereço de dormitório quando você tava conversando com o professor.

- Jason? O Carterspell?

- Isso.

- Pensei que ele fosse nascido trouxa.

- E daí?

- E daí que você não fala com nascidos trouxas.

- Mas ele é uma exceção.

- Se você diz. Só falou isso?

- Não, mas a outra parte eu prefiro não comentar.

A imagem veio à cabeça do loiro. Foi bem estranho. O menino, Jason, veio andando devagar até ele e se inclinou para ninguém ouvir.

- Ei, quem é aquela menina que ta conversando com o professor? – ele perguntou.

- É a Luce.

- Você é namorado dela ou algo assim?

- Não, ela é minha melhor amiga.

- Mas ela é mó gostosa. Mas jpa que você não investiu, eu invisto. Você tem o numero do dormitório dela?

- Não, vaza. – ele mentiu.

Scorpius balançou a cabeça ao pensar nisso. A menina riu e voltou para o seu lugar, para ajudar Kayla e Rose a espremer as folhas.


	7. Chapter 7

O almoço foi igual ao café da manha. Luce entrou no Salão principal e se serviu de carne e batatas. Nunca mais iria comer nada que tivesse ossos. Depois que terminou de comer, se levantou com Rose e as duas foram em direção ao dormitório.

Na Torre de Gryffindor, as duas pegaram o material para a aula de Feitiços e foram em direção à porta. No quadro da Mulher Gorda, Luce pôde ver James vindo na direção delas.

- Eu vejo você depois – Rose disse para Luce e passando por James, que continuava olhando para Luce.

Ela se apoiou na parede, e ele fez o mesmo, mas enquando ela estava com as costas apoiadas e de frente para o corredor, ele tinha a mão na parede e estava de frente para ela.

- Bom, queria avisar que hoje tem treino às cinco.

- De novo? – ela perguntou, agora ficando frente a frente com ele.

- Treinar nunca é demais.

- Se você diz... Te vejo lá então. – e sorriu.

Ele sorriu caloroso de novo. "É hoje que eu faço o Scorp explodir de raiva" ela pensou. Ela deu a volta no menino e continuou seu caminho até a sala de Feitiços.

Como imaginava, a aula de feitiços foi um tédio. Mas no final da ultima aula, o Prof. Flitwick a chamou.

- Sim, Professor? – ela disse, indo em direção à mesa do professor.

- Eu estava conversando com o seu pai, e você sabe, ele foi o meu aluno, e digamos que ele não era o melhor da turma...

- É, eu ouço isso bastante, principalmente dele...

- Mas ele estava comentando comigo que você sabe todos os feitiços de toda a matéria até o ultimo ano, é verdade isso?

- Bem, é sim professor, quando eu estou lá em casa, eu não tenho muito para fazer, meu pai fica fazendo um monte de coisas da escola, e a gente não sai muito nas férias. Ai eu pego o livro dele e fico praticando alguns feitiços, mas sempre com ele por perto, sabe, pra não ser expulsa de Hogwarts... E o senhor sabe que eu realmente gosto desta matéria, então eu já aprendi todos os feitiços dos livros dele.

- Isso é muito bom, mas eu percebi que a senhorita fica, digamos, meio distraídas nas aulas.

- É que eu não tenho muito pra fazer, já que eu já sei fazer os feitiços que você ensina.

- É sobre isso que eu gostaria de falar com a senhorita. Eu conversei com a Diretora McGonagall e ela me permitiu a dar aulas de Feitiços extras para a senhorita. Esses feitiços eu aprendi para ser professor. Mas é claro, só se quiser.

- Mas é claro que eu quero! – os olhos dela brilharam – mas eu também sei fazer uns feitiços que são necessários... Professorado...

- Mas esses feitiços são proibidos para alunos, como a senhorita fez?

- Ficando perto do meu pai professor, Professor.

- Ah, claro, claro. Quais, por exemplo?

- Ham, eu tentei alguns do livro _Antigos Encantamentos e Como Enfeitiçar um Objeto Mágico__... _

_ - VOCÊ CONSEGUIU?_

_ - Consegui..._

_ - Ah... Eu não consigo fazer um feitiço do livro. _

_ - O senhor não consegue? Qual?_

_ - É um dos primeiros, mas tenho certeza que a senhorita não conseguiu... Chama-se Feitiço do Tele-Transporte. _

_ - Aquele inventado pelo Professor Dumbledore?_

_ - Esse mesmo. Ele era um dos únicos que conseguia fazer esse feitiço, e a Diretora nunca conseguiu fazer o encantamento que impedisse que esse feitiço fosse executado e... _

_ Os olhos da menina brilharam. Ela tirou a varinha da bolsa e se preparou._

_ Girou a varinha em torno do corpo, fez um T no ar e pronunc__iou_:

- _Traiceret me ad ignotum notum_!

O Professor abriu a boca um pouco, e assistiu a imagem da menina se desfazer e refazer do outro lado da sala. Ela riu, feliz que podia fazer isso na escola.

- Mas... Mas no livro diz _Traiceret me ad notum ignotum_, e não_ ignotum notum_.

- Pois é, mas eu quis tentar trocar, e funcionou! Há-há!

- Eu preciso contar isso à Minerva e... Bom, a senhorita pode ir, mas eu gostaria de pedir que não usasse esse feitiço, nem que contasse de nossas aulas particulares para eles.

- Pode deixar, Professor!

Ela saiu sorridente da sala e foi até o seu dormitório. Lá, pegou o uniforme de Quadribol e foi até o banheiro. Escovou os dentes rapidamente e saiu em direção ao campo.

No caminho começou a refletir. Como será que Scorpius iria provar que era gentil? Por que, a barra dela já estava na metade, enquanto a dele só tinha subido um milímetro. Bom, o que quer que ele fizesse, não seria o suficiente.

Chegou no campo e foi para o vestiário. Lá estava todo o time: James, o apanhador, Arnold e Gabe, os batedores, que estavam no sexto ano, Kayla e Jordan, os outros artilheiros, que estavam no quarto e quinto, respectivamente e Josh, o goleiro, que também estava no sexto, todos já de uniforme, apenas esperando por ela.

- Desculpem pelo atraso, mas o Prof. Flitwick ficou me segurando na sala dele e eu me atrapalhei... Desculpem.

- Não faz mal, vai se vestir enquanto a gente vai aquecendo. – James disse, e saiu junto com o resto do time.

Luce se vestiu rapidamente, fez um rabo de cavalo alto e colocou a blusa para dentro da calça. Pegou a sua Firebolt (presente de aniversario, ganhou no segundo ano, quando entrou no time) e saiu.

Em um canto do campo ela podia ver Arnold e Gabe jogando o balaço um para o outro, em outro canto James tacava goles para Josh, e em outro, Kayla e Jordan passavam outra goles um para o outro.

Ela voou até eles e aqueceu junto. Depois, fizeram o treino normalmente e depois foram para o vestiário.

Luce fez um pouco de hora com Kayla, que já tinha sacado o esquema. As duas estavam saindo do vestiário depois de todo mundo. Elas tinham esperado todos tomarem banho primeiro, já que só haviam 4 chuveiros. As duas e James esperaram, só que ele ficou no campo voando atrás do pomo enquanto esperava. Tomaram banho e quando Luce estava acabando elas ouviram James começar a tomar banho no reservado mais longe das duas. Elas se vestiram e já estavam saindo quando ouviram a porta do reservado de James abrir e ele colocar a cabeça para fora.

- Ei Luce, espera, eu tenho que falar um negocio com você, já to terminando, só vou me vestir. – ele disse, depois colocando a cabeça para dentro do reservado de novo.

Kayla olhou maliciosa para ela e disse apenas movimentando a boca, sem sair som:

- É agora, arrasa! – ela disse sem som, mas depois falou com a voz normal – Bom, Luce, eu vou indo, te vejo lá no dormitório de novo.

Kayla deu uma piscadela e Luce mordeu o lábio, mostrando o nervosismo. Esse seria seu segundo beijo, se ele rolasse mesmo. O primeiro tinha sido, ironicamente, com Albus. Num jogo de trouxas, que Luce não lembrava o nome, algo como Maldade ou Paciência... Ela não lembrava. Ela esperou uns 10 minutos até James sair do reservado, com as vestes da escola, os cabelos úmidos, e um sorriso no rosto.

- Oi – ele disse, sem jeito.

- Oi? – ela disse, começando a rir e levantando do banco em que estava sentada.


	8. Chapter 8

Luce e James foram calados até chegarem ao castelo. Nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de perguntar o que aos dois queriam saber: eles estavam namorando? Foram de mãos entrelaçadas até o quadro da Mulher Gorda.

- Balaço Selvagem – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo, rindo depois.

A Mulher Gorda olhou para eles desconfiada, mas logo deu passagem à eles. Como imaginavam, a Sala Comunal estava vazia, apenas com algumas meninas lendo perto da lareira. Eles andaram até a escada que dava para os dormitórios. Soltaram as mãos e se encararam até que Luce deu um passo e o beijou. Se separaram, James com um sorriso bobo no rosto, ela com um olhar meigo.

- Boa noite então. – ela disse, dando alguns passos para trás, de costas.

- Boa noite. – ele disse fazendo a mesma coisa que ela.

Eles subiram as escadas, cada um a sua, e Luce já sabia o que encontraria no quarto. Quatro adolescentes frenéticas, acordadas e curiosas ao extremo. E ela tinha razão. Quando colocou o pé no quarto, um furacão pulou em cima dela.

- AAAAAAAAAA COMO FOI? – Alex disse.

- OH MY GOD, ELE BEIJA BEM? – Jean perguntou.

- SEUS SAFADJENHOS FICARAM LÁ MÓ TEMPÃO, AAAAA QUE FOFURA! MEU PRIMJO E MINHA MELHOR AMIGA! – Rose gritou.

- E AÍ, BOTA PRA FORA, TUDIIIINHO TIM TIM POR TIM TIM, JÁ! – Kayla exigiu, empurrando a amiga para a cama.

- Me deixem respirar! – Luce pediu.

- Respira mais tarde, conta agora!

- Bem... – Luce contou, todos os detalhes, toques, falas, beijos... Enfim, tudo.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE BONITIIIINHO! – Kayla disse, pulando na cama.

- Ele beija bem? – Jean perguntou de novo.

- Muuuuito bem.

- AAAAAAAAAAAH!

E assim a noite foi indo, com muito gritos e frenetices de 5 amigas Grifinórias.

Scorpius chutou tudo que tinha na sua frente ao percorrer do caminho. Chegou ao seu dormitório, todos dormiam. Deitou na cama, com o uniforme mesmo, era só pra poder pensar.

Por que ela fez isso? Podia ter sido qualquer um. Mas não, ela tinha que beijar o muleque que ele mais odiava. Ele não entendia o motivo de tudo aquilo, afinal, era uma aposta para ela mostrar que era feminina, e não para mostrar que ela sabe como irritar os outros. Também não entendia o motivo por qual ficou tão irritado. Ele odiava James, Luce sabia disso, e ele apostava que ela tinha escolhido a dedo quem beijar, só para irritar. Ou talvez não né, fosse tudo um mal entendido, ela e James se amavam e o amor aflorou hoje, justo na semana da aposta. Naaah. Como ele se vingaria? Ainda não sabia. Na verdade, ele não sabia de muita coisa, mas a prioridade era descobrir como ganhar a menina na aposta. Ele sabia ser gentil, é claro que sim, mas nada que ele fizesse seria estrondoso o suficiente para ele conseguir 70% de convencimento na escala da menina.

Ele se sentia um idiota quando fazia isso, mas mesmo assim fez de novo. Foi em silencio até seu malão e tirou um livro com uma capa rústica de couro. Voltou até a cama e sentou, ordenando "_Lumos_" com a varinha. Abriu a capa.

A primeira foto de seu álbum de fotos era uma dele sozinho, em seu primeiro dia de Hogwarts. Lembra como se fosse ontem da primeira pessoa que conheceu. Luce Longbottom, a esquentadinha. A segunda foto tratava-se de uma copia da que tinha em seu criado-mudo, aquela com todos os seus melhores amigos. A próxima, ele e Albus, indo para o campo de quadribol para o jogo da Sonserina contra Corvinal, o qual ganharam. Foi tirada por Luce. A outra, uma dele com Luce, tirada por Albus, no aniversário dela. Se tratava de Scorpius correndo com ela no colo em direção ao lago. Depois da foto, ele a jogou na água, e ela o puxou junto. Levaram uma detenção juntos. Foi passando as fotos, olhando atentamente para cada uma. Se tocou que eram raras as fotos que Luce não aparecia ou tirava a foto. Fechou o livro com tudo depois desse pensamento e guardou no malão.

No dia seguinte, Luce acordou feliz. Fez a higiene pessoal e colocou uma roupa igual à do dia anterior, só que dessa vez Rose fez uma pela trança embutida diagonal nos logos cabelos da morena.

As meninas desceram antes dela, que ficou decidindo se pegava ou não o cardigã da escola. Decidiu não pegar. Desceu as escadas do dormitório e levou um susto.

Grande parte dos alunos de sua casa estavam esperando por ela na Sala comunal, notou isso quando alguns gritaram "_Lá vem ela!_". Quando chegou no fim da escada, James esperava por ela. Ele chegou perto e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Ei, quer namorar comigo?

Ela ficou em choque. Sabia que essa atração repentina era só por causa da mudança de visual, mas também, quem ligava? Ele estava mesmo pensando em adotar esse estilo de uma vez. James decidiu que queria a garota mais gata da escola para ele, antes que ela escapasse de seus dedos. Pensou nisso durante toda a noite, quando tentava tirar a garota da cabeça, colocando outras no pensamento, mas a sua artilheira sempre voltava, como se empurrasse todas as outras para longe, pedindo toda a atenção só para ela. E ele tinha que admitir: Luce era a namorada perfeita. Ótima aluna, tinha o ajudado à beça a passar nos NOM's do ano passado, a melhor artilheira que ele já tinha visto, legal, bom gosto musical, entedia tudo de Quidditch, sempre fora bonita, mas aquelas roupas ofuscavam um pouco. Mas agora ela parecia ter se convencido que roupas curtas não fazem mal a ninguém. O que mais James poderia querer? Ela olhou nos olhos dele e disse, sem hesitação.

- Quero.

Ele sorriu largamente e a beijou. Todos em volta começaram gritar coisas para eles, como "_Ai que fofos!_" ou "_É isso ai James!_" ou "_Pega ela de jeito!_" ou somente "_Ahhhh!_". Eles foram de mãos entrelaçadas até a mesa do café da manha, com toda a caravana vermelha e dourada atrás deles.

Scorpius acordou com um péssimo humor naquela manha. Teve sonhos conturbados, cheios de traição entre amigos. Foi resmungando até o Salão Principal, onde seu mau-humor piorou quando viu a _Traíra_ e o _Insuportável_ de mãos dadas, enquanto todos aqueles outros ficavam os incentivando. Será que eles estavam namorando? Ele torcia por isso, esperava que eles dois morressem juntos, um aturando o outro.

O dia passou voando, e o único assunto no castelo era o namoro de James Potter e Luce Longbottom. Até os professores comentavam "_Você viu que a filha do Neville ta namorando o filho mais velho do Harry?_". Para a sorte de Luce, ele só fingiu que nada aconteceu. Mas James não teve a mesma sorte. No final da ultima aula de James, Herbologia, ele estava guardando o material com seus colegas quando o professor chegou por trás e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Você fica, Sr. Potter.

James engoliu em seco quando todos os outros alunos saíram para curtir o final da tarde e ele ficou sozinho com o professor. Aí estava o defeito de Luce. Ela era a única da escola que tinha um pai professor, que morava na escola.

- James, como vai o seu pai? – o professor começou, descontraído. Eles dois se viam às vezes no Caldeirão Furado, quando a mão dele passava para dar um oi.

- Ah, vai bem e...

- Blah, vamos pular essa parte. Fiquei sabendo que o senhor está namorando minha filha, verdade isso? – Neville disse, mudando a postura descontraída para uma perigosamente acusatória.

- É-é sim, Professor, eu a pedi hoje de manhã.

- E isso não tem nada a ver com o fato de ela ter resolvido usar aquelas roupas extremamente curtas e apertadas?

- Na-não, senhor, eu a conheço muito bem, sendo ela melhor amiga do meu irmão e minha melhor jogadora do time, nós conversamos bastante nos treinos.

- E você a ama?

- Hããã... – ele não sabia o que responder.

- Dispensado.

James suspirou aliviado, saiu depressa da sala, indo para os jardins, onde tinha combinado de encontrar Luce. Oh, droga, ele estava atrasado. Correu pelo caminho até os jardins e a encontrou sentada debaixo de sua arvore costumeira. Sentou ao lado dela e passou um braço pelas costas dela, por baixo de seu braço.

- Por que demorou? – ela disse, se aconchegando nele.

- Seu pai, ele...

- Ah não, ele não te chamou pra conversar? – ela disse, o olhando preocupada.

- Bem, ele chamou.

- Ah, eu não acredito. – ela disse, colocando as mãos no rosto, mas rindo internamente – Desculpe por isso.

- Foi tranqüilo até. Mas chega de falar não é?

- Com certeza – ela respondeu, com um olhar danado, selando os lábios com os do moço.

Scorpius passou batendo os pés pelos dois, indo direto para o dormitório.


	9. Chapter 9

Na quarta-feira Luce mal percebeu que as aulas se passaram. Só estava esperando para chegar logo o treino de Quidditch que teria às cinco. Ou melhor, para o que teria depois do treino.

As aulas acabaram e Luce foi correndo para seu dormitório trocar a roupa e pegar o uniforme do time. Colocou uma saia nova, já que a sua tinha sujado um pouco com suco de cogumelo, e escovou os dentes umas 3 vezes, pra depois pegar a bolsa de couro com o uniforme e partir correndo para o campo.

O treino foi ótimo. Todos estavam muito animados com o jogo contra a Sonserina no Domingo. No final do treino, Kayla tinha uma cara maliciosa imensa, que só ela era capaz de produzir. Ela saiu e só ficaram Luce e James, ela porque estava "organizando a bolsa" e ele pois estava "passando de novo as táticas do próximo jogo". Mas é claro que todos sabiam que era lorota.

Quando Kayla fechou a porta do vestiário, os dois largaram o que estavam fazendo e foram logo se agarrar. Um beijo calmo, gentil até. Luce não estava fazendo aqui para irritar Scorpius. Agora, ela fazia aquilo porque queria. O beijo foi aprofundando, e logo, eles estavam novamente empoleirados na mesa. Mas, dessa vez Luce não pediu pra parar. Não, hoje ela queria mais. Já haviam se passado 14 anos de sua vida e ela não havia sentido nada parecido antes.

Ele chupava com toda a vontade o pescoço cheiroso da garota. Ah, aquilo era maravilhoso. Finalmente, ele achou de novo o ponto sensível de Luce, logo atrás da orelha. Ela, involuntariamente, soltou um grunhido de prazer. E se arrependeu muito, por que depois de ter feito isso, James ficou mais feroz do que antes. Ah, ele gostava de ouvir ela grunhir, bastante.

Luce pegou um punhado de cabelo da nuca do garoto e puxou para trás, fazendo ele parar de beijar o seu pescoço. Na hora, doeu, mas logo ele foi preenchido de uma sensação ótima. Ela estava fazendo a mesma coisa que ele fazia nela alguns segundos a trás. Ela nunca havia feito isso em ninguém, mas deixou o instinto a guiar. Fazia mais demorada e levemente que ele, mas isso apenas deixava a coisa mais desejosa. Ele estava já a ponto de explodir quando ela começou a descer os beijos. Beijou levemente abaixo do queixo, a clavícula, a gola da blusa... Ah, ela odiava a blusa. Colocou a mão na gola, e lançou um olhar de permissão para o menino, que concedeu quase como um pedido. Ela voltou a beijar a boca dele, devagar, abrindo mais devagar ainda a camisa dele.

Logo, não haviam mais botões para desabotoar, e ela começou a acariciar de leve o peito nu do garoto. Sentiu toda a extensão, do pescoço ao cós da calça, o deixando louco de desejo. Desejo. Parou de beijar a boca do moreno e beijou abaixo da clavícula, o peitoral, beijinhos singelos e delicados. Arranhou de leve o abdome dele, o que fez James explodir de vez.

Apesar do que a moça lhe fazia ser divinamente maravilhoso, ele arqueou as costas para frente, indo para o pescoço dela. Ela reparou de relance o olhar voraz, quase selvagem nos olhos castanhos do apanhador. Ele beijava forte e rapidamente. Ela se deliciava com a sensação. Ele retirou a mão dos quadris dela e colocou em seus ombros, brincando com os dedos com a gola dela, que era um pouco mais extensa que a dele. Ela entendeu o sinal.

Ainda não tinha certeza se estava pronta para passar para esse nível. Nunca tinha ficado menos do que de uma blusa de alcinha na frente de ninguém. Será que deveria deixar? Bom, ela devia ter esperado que ele quisesse brincar também, quando ela perdeu o controle e tirou a blusa dele. Oh, droga. Ela não devia deixar. Mas deixou.

Ele abriu na mesma velocidade que ela os botões da blusa fina dela. Ela tocou com a varinha na alça do sutiã, aproveitando que ele não estava olhando para lá naquele momento, fazendo a peça mudar de bege para preto. Bom, se era para brincar, então que brincassem direito.

Logo, a blusa dela estava escancarada. Ele parou de beijá-la para apreciar a visão, dando um passo para trás. O cabelo da moça, completamente bagunçado, o sutiã preto, o sorriso sapeca no rosto, os lábios vermelhos e inchados, as mãos que estavam um pouco mais atrás do corpo, foram os fatores que a deixavam irresistivelmente sexy. E foi isso que o fez avançar tão rápido. Ela até riu um pouco com a animação do moço, mas logo o riso foi substituído por uma onda de eletricidade que percorreu o corpo inteiro dela, a fazendo soltar um grunhido mais agudo. Ele beijava e chupava com vontade o pescoço, a clavícula, a pele exposta, a borda do sutiã, o meio dos seios... Tudo delicioso, com o gosto de cereja que a garota tinha e ele tanto conhecia. Ele passou a mão por todos os lugares que pode, até ela dar um choquinho de leve nele, que podia ser comparado ao que o Professor Longbottom tacava nas pessoas. Apenas para chamar atenção. Ele desceu os beijos por toda a extensão da barriga dela, até o cós da saia. Olhou para ela. Um olhar que claramente dizia "não". Ah.

Mas ele estava feliz. Nunca tinha chegado tão longe com ninguém. Nem em tão pouco tempo. Não fazia mal que tinha acabado, alias, já estava mais do que na hora de voltar para o castelo. Eles ainda teriam muitos treinos para usar aquele vestiário da maneira que lhe conviesse.

Ambos fecharam as blusas juntos, no meio de um beijo um pouco mais sentimental.

- Vem – ele disse, pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo, indicando as costas dele.

- O que? Você não vai me levar de cavalinho não né? – ela disse, começando a rir.

- Vou, ou por bem, ou por mal.

Ela riu gostosamente. Ele amou aquele som, mas do que tudo que já havia ouvido. Ela foi até o espelho e se arrumou, apagando qualquer vestígio daquele momento. Colocou a bolsa transversalmente no ombro, e ele vez o mesmo com a dele. Ela se aproximou, e bagunçou um pouco do cabelo dele, que agora já estava seco, colocando para o lado. Deu um selinho.

- Não acredito que vai fazer isso – Luce disse, se preparando para pular nas costas dele – ah, espera.

Ela se afastou e tocou com a varinha na alça do sutiã, fazendo-o a voltar ao normal, para não aparecer na camisa branca. Tocou na saia, que cresceu, cresceu, até tocar o calcanhar dela e se grudar nas pernas, formando uma calça justa.

- Engenhoso – ele disse – agora sobe.

Ela pulou nas costas dele, já rindo. Ele a segurou com facilidade. Fechou o vestiário e saiu pelo caminho escuro até o castelo. Ela deitou a cabeça nele, sentindo o aroma do perfume dos cabelos rebeldes dele. Ouviu alguma coisa atrás, mas não devia ser nada.

Eles foram assim até a escadaria dupla, que separava o dormitório masculino do feminino. Se despediram e foram para os devidos quartos.

Quando Luce chegou, o furacão de meninas que gritavam e esperneavam a atacou, como de costume.

- E AI? COMO FOI HOJE? – ambas as quatro amigas gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu tirei a camisa dele – Luce disse, fechando a porta atrás dela.

Todas começaram a gritar mais do que nunca, fazendo a morena rir loucamente.


	10. Chapter 10

A primeira aula de quinta-feira era Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Aprenderiam sobre Grindylows. Ahh. Luce não estava com a menor vontade de saber sobre grindylows. O Professor Catterick falava, falava, e ela não estava escutando absolutamente nada. Suas pálpebras caiam, quase não dormiu à noite. Nas outras aulas, a mesma coisa. Até mesmo na ultima aula, a de Feitiços com a Corvinal, Luce quase dormiu.

No final da aula ela ainda estava desfazendo todos os passarinhos que tinha feito com as folhas do livro e colando-as de volta na capa. Todos já tinham saído, e o Prof. Flitwick parecia impaciente por ter que esperar ela desfazer duzentos passarinhos de papel que voavam alegremente pelo teto.

- Senhorita Longbottom, se não se importa, eu tenho que ir embora, tenho uma reunião com a Diretora. Alias, é pra falar sobre as suas aulas. Será que poderia fechar a sala depois que sair?

- Claro, Professor. – ela disse, distraída, sentada em cima mesa e apontando para os passarinhos alegres do teto.

- Ótimo, o feitiço senha é _Dolorcrinem_, a senha é "O que não te mata te faz mais forte". Mas não conte para ninguém hein!

- Claro, Professor. – ela disse, ainda distraída nos passarinhos.

- Agora, eu vou embora, tenha uma bela tarde. – e saiu.

Ela continuou sentada em cima da mesa, balançando os pés de leve, apontando para os bichinhos com a varinha e dizendo "_Finite Incantatem_", repetidamente. Nem notou quando um menino entrou na sala.

- Ei. – o menino disse.

Ela levou um susto, quando o viu parado ao lado dela. Quem tinha entrado na sala ela Carter Dolley. Carter era um menino do ano dela, da casa dela. A primeira vez que Luce falou com ela foi no primeiro dia de aula em Hogwarts. Logo depois da cerimônia da Seleção das Casas, quando ela estava comendo ao lado de Rose, ele se sentou ao lado dela. Na época era um menino gordinho, baixinho, bochechudo, com os dentes tortos e cabelos curtíssimos cor-de-mel, assim como os olhos. Tinha algumas sardas no rosto, e a pele clara. Puxou um assunto interminável, que Luce não entendeu. Com o passar dos meses ela se tocou que ele estava afim dela, porque no dia dos namorados ele lhe mandou uma carta de amor, com uma rosa e uns doces de abóbora, que ela não comeu, já que era alérgica. Pareceu ter superado a paixão não correspondida no terceiro ano, quando parou de puxar qualquer assunto com ela quando a encontrava. Nas férias do terceiro pro quarto ano, varias mudanças aconteceram. Ele deixou de ser o gordinho baixinho, como tinha sido pelos primeiros três anos, para ser alto, magro à beça, chegando até a ser musculoso, com os braços fortes no ponto, mas ainda com as sardas. O cabelo tinha crescido e ele penteava cuidadosamente para o lado. Os dentes agora eram retos e tinha um sorriso bonito. Ele, que antes ficava uma testa abaixo da garota, agora era uma cabeça maior. Ela não sabia que tipo de magia obscura ele tinha feito para mudar tanto, mas o que quer que tenha sido, tinha funcionado. Chegava até a ser charmoso, se não fosse um tanto irritante. Ela não falava com ela desde o mês passado, onde ela teve que fazer dupla com ele na aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, mas mesmo assim não se falaram nada alem da aula. Na verdade, ela não o via muito, ele sempre sentava mais atrás do que ela nas aulas, e nunca o via nas refeições. Luce desceu da mesa e girou a varinha nos dedos. Ainda faltava um passarinho, que ela fez voltar para o livro rapidinho.

- Ah, oi Carter. Você me assustou.

- Ah, me desculpe. Se importa se eu fechar a porta?

- Não, mas...

- _Dolorcrinem_ – ele pronunciou, interrompendo a garota.

- Pra que senha?

- É que eu tenho um assunto... Particular.

- Ok então... – ela estranhou, se afastando um pouco do menino, que tinha se aproximado – e qual é a senha?

- Quando a gente terminar eu abro. Sente-se – ele disse, puxando uma cadeira da mesa para três que Luce estava sentada antes.

Ela olhou desconfiada para ele, mas sentou. No mesmo momento, sentiu um aperto nos pulsos, nos braços e nas pernas. Sua varinha caiu com o susto. Ele tinha dito quase inaudivelmente um _Incarcerous_.

- Por que fez isso? Carter me solta. Agora.

- Pra que? Temos bastante tempo ainda – ele disse, pegando outra cadeira e colocando bem perto dela.

- O que você ta fazendo seu jumento? Me larga agora.

- Isso, me xinga, eu amo quando você fica bravinha. – ele caçoou, levantando e indo para trás dela.

- Carter Dolley me solta agora.

- Nope. Olha o que temos, sua varinha! Cerejeira, pena de fênix, 28,5 centimetros não é?

- Como sabe? – ela se surpreendeu.

- Meu amor, eu sei tudo sobre você.

- Me larga seu nojento.

- Eu sou nojento? Ah, me dói saber disso. Talvez você mude de idéia depois de hoje, não é? – ele se aproximou dela e passou a mão pelo rosto da menina.

- Não toca em mim! – ela gritou, depois de morder o dedo dele.

- Isso, me morde, eu acho super sexy – ele se sentou na cadeira de novo, e ficou passando o dedo pela cara dela.

- SCORPIUS! JAMES! ROSE! ALBUS! – ela gritou.

- Nem tenta gritar, eu...

- PAI! PROFESSOR! ALGUEM! KAYLA, ALEX, JEAN! DOM!

- ...coloquei um feitiço contra barulho, nem adianta.

- Seu imundo. – ela sibilou.

- Primeiro, antes da gente fazer o que tem que fazer, vou ter explicar tudo né?

- Filho da puta – ela disse, enquanto tentava retirar o bracelete, sem sucesso.

- Ei ei ei! Olha que boca suja tem essa menina! Minha mãe pode até ser trouxa, mas não é nenhuma putinha que fica andando por aí com uma saia minúscula. Que tal a gente limpar essa boca?

Ele se aproximou bem devagar dela, e ela arqueou as costas par trás o máximo que conseguiu, mas foi inevitável. O moço encostou os lábios nos dela, e ela mordeu o mais forte que pode.

- Ah, seus lábios, você não tem idéia o quanto eu esperei para senti-los nos meus! Pena que agora o gosto foi apagado por todo esse sangue – ele disse, enquanto observava a ferida que tinha ficado, e sangrava bastante. – _Episkey_! Bom, eu ainda vou ter tempo pra provar o doce mel deles de novo.

- Ridículo. Eu te odeio.

- Me odeia! Ah, que triste saber disso, mas eu sei que em algum lugar ai dentro você me ama. – ele disse, tocando no seio esquerdo da menina, pra indicar o coração.

- Por que você ta fazendo isso?

- Ah, que bom que você perguntou – Carter se levantou – É uma longa historia sabe? Tudo começou no primeiro ano. Eu me apaixonei por você no instante que te vi. Era tão linda, ainda é! Passei o primeiro ano inteiro sendo ignorado. Até mesmo quando te mandei aquela cartinha – ele riu – Quando voltei para casa, minha mãe disse que era pra eu tentar conversar com você, que talvez você me notasse. Não funcionou – ele andava de um lado para o outro – No terceiro ano, eu tentei realmente falar direito com você, mas não, você só andava com aquele sonserino preconceituoso, o filho de Harry Potter: o famoso, e a ruivinha irritante. Nunca deu bola para mim. Nas férias, eu me toquei. Todos com quem você andava eram bonitos. Nunca pensei que você fosse daquele jeito, mas não custava tentar. Passei as férias inteiras fazendo treinamento duro pra emagrecer, tomando vários remédios pra crescer, deixando o cabelo no mesmo corte daquele ridículo do seu amigo Scorpius, arrumando os dentes. Não comi nada gostoso nas férias. Alias, elas foram péssimas. Minha amiga trouxa me aconselhou parar de falar com você, para ver se você sentia a minha falta e me notasse. Mas não, você continuou ignorando. Me fez passar por toda a dureza para nada.

- Eu não te obriguei a nada! – sentindo um toque de remorso, ao perceber que era verdade.

- Não me interrompe. Ai você resolveu ficar bonitona. Usar essas roupas apertadas e curtas, não sei pra que. Eu sempre te achei bonita, e prefiro do jeito de antes. Mesmo com as roupas grandes, a maquiagem pesada e o cabelo bagunçado. Eu sempre tive o mesmo gosto musical que você. Alias, Panic detona. De repente todos os garotos da escola te elegeram a mais gostosa de Hogwarts. Todos queriam tirar um pedacinho da _minha_ garota. Todos te queriam, e você deu atenção a todos, menos a mim, que sempre te amei. O que sempre esteve lá. Depois você escolheu um garoto. Se pelo menos fosse um dos seus dois amiguinhos sonserinos eu até entenderia, mas não. Você escolheu aquele cara que sempre te tratou como nada mais que a artilheira. A jogadora. Se ele te considerasse como um amig_o_ eu não me surpreenderia. E ele só te queria agora porque você mostrou o corpo. E eu, que sempre te amei, desde que usava só preto, fiquei na mesma, ignorado.

Um silencio se instalou. Luce tentou achar uma brecha na historia, mas não achou. Era tudo a pura verdade.

- Me desculpe – ela murmurou.

- Não se desculpe, eu vou ter minha recompensa hoje. Não é?

Luce de repente viu uma luz no fim do túnel. Já sabia o que fazer. Era horrível e inescrupuloso, mas era a única saída.

- Não vai.

- Ah eu vou. Wingardium Leviosa.

Ela sentiu seu corpo ser erguido na cadeira, e ser transportado para a mesa. Ela não gostou disso.

- Eu soube que você deixou ele tocar aqui não foi? – Carter disse, enquanto passava a mão nos seios da garota.

- Não faz isso, por favor. – ela pediu enquanto ele ria – como sabe? Para de mexer nos meus peitos!

- Eu vi. Ou você acha que desde que você começou a sair com aquele trasgo eu não tenho seguido vocês em todo lugar, e assistido todas as pegações?

- Isso é bem estranho.

- Eu até descobri que você tem um fraco aqui – ele disse, passando o dedo delicadamente embaixo da orelha dela.

Ela sentiu um arrepio e fechou os olhos. Ela tinha que dar um jeito de sair.

- Ahhh, você gosta né? Bom, se você deixou um cara que sempre te tratou como um menino tocar aqui, – ele apontou para os seios – não vai ter problema em deixar um cara que te ama a mais de 3 anos tocar aqui, não é? – ele disse, apontando para a saia. – Alias, muito engenhoso seu short da invisibilidade, pena que não vamos precisar dele hoje...

- Carter não, você não faria isso... – ela disse, forçando os próprios olhos a encherem de lagrimas.

- Ah eu faria. E não chora, depois você vai perceber que nos fomos feitos um para o outro. No final, vai ver que o destino só precisava de um empurrãozinho.

- Por favor Carter – ela disse, com a voz embriagada, com cuidado para não sair forçado demais – me deixa ir embora e eu não conto para ninguém, por favor? – ela o encarou nos olhos.

- Desculpe, minha amada, mas eu não posso fazer isso – ele disse, passando a mão no rosto dela, limpando uma lagrima. Ela deixou – Não chore, cada gota desse liquido divino desperdiçado é uma perda enorme. Eu vou deixar você ir embora, e, dependendo do seu desempenho, talvez a gente fique junto antes mesmo do jantar! – ele tentou animá-la.

Ela sentia que ele realmente queria que ela visse que sentia amor por ele. Sentia no olhar dele que doía faze-la chorar, mas era necessário.

- Me solte então. Eu vou fazer o que você pedir. – ela disse, fechando os olhos.

Ele quase perdeu o equilíbrio quando ouviu as palavras sofridas da menina.

- Como é?

- Eu vou fazer o que você quiser, Carter. Mas me solte. Pode continuar com a minha varinha. Eu só quero que acabe logo.

- Eu não sei...

- Vamos, vou tentar de verdade. Talvez você esteja certo não é? – ela abriu os olhos e encarou os olhos dele, que tinham um brilho esperançoso nascendo. Ela riu sem graça – Bem, talvez seja tudo mesmo uma questão de destino.

Ele a abraçou, sentindo uma felicidade maior percorrer seu corpo. Guardou a varinha da moça no cós da calça, murmurou "Finite Incantatem", apontando a própria varinha para ela. Luce sentiu o aperto das cordas sumir, e, com as mãos atrás das costas, tirou o bracelete e guardou no bolso de trás da saia, sem deixá-lo perceber.

Ela desceu da mesa e andou a passos lentos até ele. Quando chegou bem perto, colocou a mão esquerda no rosto do garoto. Ele fechou os olhos, sentindo um prazer imenso ao toque dela. Só dela, um toque que nenhuma outra garota jamais poderia dar. Só ela. E só para ele.

- Me empreste minha varinha – ela disse, quando ele a olhou nos olhos.

- De jeito nenhum – ele deu um passo para trás.

- Deixe de ser desconfiado, é só pra conjurar um sofá. Ou você prefere fazer tudo em pé?

- Se você tentar outra coisa, eu te prendo de novo. – ele disse, tirando a varinha do bolso e a entregando, apontando a própria, pronto para prendê-la a qualquer momento.

- Está bem. _Consolatio_. Toma – ela disse, fazendo um sofá de veludo igual ao da Sala Comunal da Grifinória aparecer, e depois devolvendo a varinha. É claro que ela conseguiria o estuporar antes mesmo que ele pensasse em cordas, mas ela não tinha a senha para sair da sala.

- Boa garota – ele disse, guardando a varinha dela de volta – mal posso acreditar que você vai fazer mesmo – ele disse sorrindo.

Ela não respondeu. Não sabia como conseguiria fazer o que pretendia, mas era a única saída, por enquanto.

Carter estava animado. Deu um passou a frente e abraçou sua amada. Ela correspondeu, e o que sentiu ao ter os braços de Luce ao redor do pescoço foi inexplicável. Seria o melhor dia da vida dele. E se desse errado, o pior da vida dela.

Luce começou a agir. Se desvencilhou do abraço e o olhou nos olhos. Tinha que parecer real. Colocou uma mão na bochecha dele, ficou na ponta dos pés, fechou os olhos, e o beijou. Uma corrente elétrica percorreu o corpo dele, e ele sentiu todos os problemas do mundo sumirem, apenas para sentiu o gosto doce da boca dela. Ah, quantas vezes ele tinha sonhado com isso? Aproximou o corpo dela colocando uma mão na cintura, e a outra colocou nos cabelos dela. Ela fez carinho nos cabelos da nuca do moço, sentindo desgosto de estar fazendo isso. Onde estava aquele inferno de Malfoy?

Scorpius estava fazendo o dever de Poções em seu dormitório junto de Albus quando o bracelete começou a tremer. Ele discretamente olhou para o próprio pulso, vendo as letras "_Sala de Feitiços, Segundo Andar, Hogwarts_". Luce estava em perigo. Ele tinha certeza que não era um chamado pra comparecer, ela estava mesmo em perigo, por que não parou de vibrar nenhum segundo.

Deu a desculpa que ia arrumar alguma coisa pra comer na cozinha para Albus e ele e foi correndo em direção à Sala de Feitiços. Quando chegou lá, trancada, o que só fez sua preocupação aumentar.

- _Videpermurum_!

A porta ficou clara e ele conseguiu ver através dela. Parece que tinha se enganado. Luce não estava correndo perigo nenhum. Ela estava se pegando um muleque que Scorpius não conhecia. E ela tinha o chamado de novo só para irritar.

Luce beijava com vontade, mas tudo apenas encenação. Carter sentia um espasmo de prazer cada vez que sua língua entrava na boca dela, e vice-versa. Eles se separam e ela voltou a o encarar nos olhos.

Scorpius viu que eles estavam falando alguma coisa, mas o nível de magia da sala era grande, e ele não conseguiu ouvir nada. Dessa vez ele não ia ficar apenas assistindo. Ele ia interromper. Por que não agüentava mais ser feito de bobo por aquela garota. Apontou a varinha para a fechadura e ordenou "_Alohomora_". Sem sucesso. Que diabos eles tinham colocado na porta?

- O que você quer que eu faça? – ela perguntou, com um sorriso triste no rosto.

- Quero que faça igual ao que fez com aquele Potter.

- Está bem então. Mas não quer uma massagem antes? Pra – ela subiu de novo na ponta dos pés e sussurrou no ouvido, encostando a boca de leve – relaxar?

Ele sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o corpo. Ela pegou a mão dele e o guiou para o sofá. O sentou e foi para trás dele.

Luce começou a massagear os músculos do ombro largo do moço. Estava apenas enrolando para o que pretendia fazer depois disso. Carter permaneceu quieto. Ela foi passando a mão pelo pescoço dele, beijou a orelha, o pescoço... Argh, ela não sabia se conseguiria fazer isso por muito mais tempo. Com a mão no ombro dele ela foi devagar até sua frente, e sentou no colo dele, com as pernas abertas, uma de cada lado do corpo do moço. Ele sentiu todo o seu corpo ficar quente. Ela o empurrou levemente, o fazendo encostar.

"Mas que diabos ela vai fazer com ele? Ela vai transar com um cara que nem conhece direito? Ah, mas eu não vou deixar, isso é muita vadiagem", o sonserino pensou do lado de fora, tacando todos os feitiços que sabia na fechadura, sem sucesso.

Luce deitou no peito dele e começou a beijar seu pescoço. Enquanto beijava, abria os botões da camisa dele. Carter estava muito feliz, feliz mesmo. Não importava que antes ele teve que a prendê-la, agora ela tinha finalmente achado o amor e eles iam ficar juntos. Como um só. Finalmente.

Logo, a camisa de Carter já estava do outro lado da sala. Luce passou as unhas no abdome recém definido dele. Ah, isso ela tinha que admitir. Carter tinha ficado com um corpo maravilhoso. Pena que as circunstancias não estavam ao favor disso. Ela sentiu uma protuberância se erguer logo abaixo de sua colega lá de baixo. "Mas já?" ela pensou.

Ele, num ato que a surpreendeu totalmente, a deitou no sofá e ficou por cima. Começou a beijar o pescoço da moça e abriu com tudo a camisa justa dela, que perdeu 3 dos 7 botões que estavam fechados. Ela xingou mentalmente. Ele lambeu de leve o ponto sensível dela, e ela estremeceu. Scorpius estava ficando realmente bravo.

Luce não pretendia realmente deixar que ele visse algo comprometedor, mas se não conseguisse ficar por cima logo, ele ia tirar seu sutiã a qualquer momento. Ela se virou, ficando por cima dele. Ele deu um sorriso malicioso. "Agora é a hora de agir", ela pensou. Começou a beijar o peito forte do moço, a linha das costelas, o umbigo. O tamanho só aumentava. Mas então, ela deu uma cotovelada em seu estomago e pegou as varinhas no cós da calça dele.

Antes que ele pudesse sentir a dor, ele pegou os pulsos dela e segurou com toda a força. Ela sentiu o sangue parar de circular na mão e andou para trás. Agora ela realmente esperava que Scorpius não estivesse vendo, seria bem triste se ele a visse apenas de sutiã.

Scorpius levou um susto quando a amiga fez aquilo. Por que ela havia feito isso? Mas agora o cara estava segurando ela forte de mais, ele pode ver a mão começar a perder a cor. Viu ela dando uns passos para trás, e a viu gritando algo. Agora ele realmente tinha que abrir a porta. Uma idéia lhe ocorreu. E se estivessem usado o feitiço senha?

- ME LARGA SEU TRASGO MONTANHES BAFORUDO!

- Tentando dar uma de espertinha e... UFFFH!

Luce tinha se afastado do sofá, a ponto de ter espaço o suficiente para chutar as bolas do rapaz com o joelho. Ele a soltou e se curvou de dor. Ela fechou o punho e lhe deu um soco bem dado no nariz. Ele caiu tonto no chão, e o nariz começou instantaneamente a sangrar.

Uma onda de alivio percorreu o corpo dela. Se virou para o sofá e pegou a varinha dele. Conjurou "_Prior Incantato_", mas antes que pudesse ver algo...

Scorpius viu o cara levantar. Luce estava fazendo algum feitiço, talvez desfazendo o da porta. Ele se aproximou cambaleante por trás, e quando a luz da varinha que Luce segurava começou a sair, ele a segurou pelo pescoço, numa chave de braço. Scorpius tentou gritar, mas a porta não deixava o som penetrar. O cara pegou a varinha de Luce enquanto a outra que ela segurava antes caiu no chão. Scorpius olhou para a luz que saia. As palavras "_Dolorcrinem_" e logo abaixo "Paciência nem..." se formaram bem lentamente.

Luce recebeu a chave de braço e começou a ficar sem ar. Deixou a varinha cair, e pode ver apenas metade da senha. Paciência nem é sempre... E o resto? Carter abaixou, com pescoço dela ainda nos braços, e catou sua própria varinha, acabando com a luz-resposta. Tacou a de Luce longe. Droga, era o fim. E Scorpius agora tinha descobrir o resto da senha sozinho.

- Tentando dar uma de espertinha né? E eu cai direitinho, mas agora chegou a minha vez. _Icarcerous_.

Ela sentiu as cordas prenderem seus pulsos atrás das costas, e um pedaço de pano apertou sua boca. Ela começou a chorar. Ela não queria de jeito nenhum que isso acontecesse, e agora sua ultima esperança era Scorpius. Scorpius, onde o menino estava quando ela precisava dele, aquele imprestável.

Carter a pegou com um pouco de força a mais pelas costelas enquanto ela esperneava. Ele a carregou até a mesa de novo e prendeu as pernas de Luce nas pernas da mesa, de um modo que as da menina ficavam abertas. Agora não tinha mais nada pra usar contra ele.

Ele arrancou o short da invisibilidade dela com um puxão. O short rasgou, e quando ele estava prestes a tirar a calcinha, ele caiu duro no chão, por cima da varinha. A varinha quebrou, e as cordas se desfizeram.

Scorpius tinha entrado na sala gritando "Paciência nem sempre é o melhor caminho!" e logo depois "_Petrificus Totalus!_".

Luce suspirou e desceu da mesa correndo. Pulou nos braços dele e o abraçou com força, chorando em seu ombro.

- Ah Scorp, ele queria abusar de mim, eu tentei enganar ele, mas não funcionou, ah, não pense que eu estava fazendo aquilo por que queria – não, eu nunca faria aquilo, me desculpe por te obrigar a ver isso, de verdade... – ela dizia em meio aos soluços.

Ele a abraçou de volta com força. Fechou os olhos e passou a mão pelos cabelos compridos dela. O fato de ela estar o abraçando praticamente sem camisa, apenas de sutiã, não estava mexendo nada com ele. _Nadica de nada_. Não.

- Ta tudo bem, não precisa se desculpar, não é sua culpa! Ta tudo bem... – ele dizia, tentando ignorar o fato dito antes.

- Ah Scorp...

Ela, no meio do abraço, tirou a varinha da mão dele e antes que ele conseguisse ver a cor do sutiã dela, a camisa já estava costurada. Ela fez o mesmo com o short, que caia em cima do pé de Carter, e colocou. Ela se aproximou dele, que tinha um olhar raivoso nos olhos.

- _Obliviate_.

Os olhos dele perderam o foco e ele ficou olhando para cima.

- _Accio varinha_.

A varinha dela voou para sua mão, e ela devolveu a do loiro.

- _Reparo, Reparo, Reparo, Desconsolatio, Reparo_. – ela disse, fazendo a mesa, a carteira, a parede e um jarro que tinha quebrado quando Carter caiu voltarem ao normal e o sofá desaparecer de novo.

Ela secou as lágrimas – Obrigada Scorp. Não conta pra ninguém não ta? Por favor.

Ele ficou indignado – Por que não? Ele tem que ser expulso, tava tentando transar com você a força!

- Eu já modifiquei a memória dele. Ele acha que nós dois brigamos por um motivo que não vai lembrar e duelamos e eu ganhei. Só isso.

Carter começou a se mexer, o efeito do feitiço da petrificação se desfazendo. Scorpius bufou e pegou-o pelos pés e o puxou até o corredor. Luce pegou seu material e fechou a sala com a senha do professor.

- Obrigada de novo. – ela disse, abraçando o moço de novo.

- Não há de que. – ele disse aproveitando o abraço.

- A aposta ainda ta de pé hein! – ela disse se desvencilhando e se virando para o outro lado do corredor.

Scorpius suspirou. O que havia acabado de acontecer ali? Sentiu o bracelete finalmente parar de tremer, e percebeu uma coisa. A barra de ouro tinha se preenchido até a metade com um liquido vermelho. Sorriu e foi cantarolando até o dormitório.


	11. Chapter 11

Depois de umas 2 horas, Carter finalmente acordou. O mais esquisito era que ele não conseguia lembrar de nada. Alguma coisa a ver com uma briga... Com Luce... Isso, uma briga com Luce. Mas qual foi o motivo? E por que ele estava inconsciente? Eles devem ter duelado e... É isso, eles duelaram. E Carter perdeu feio. Ele não sabia onde estava com a cabeça quando a desafiou prum duelo. Luce Longbottom, a melhor em feitiços da escola inteira. A mais bonita também. E mais legal. E mais tudo. Ele precisaria falar com ela, e pedir desculpas por... Por o que quer que ele tenha feito. Ele se levantou do chão e olhou o relógio. 6 horas da tarde, ele já tinha perdido qualquer coisa que pudesse ter feito, e o jantar já deveria ser servido em alguns minutos. Mas a dor de cabeça dele, ele não estava agüentando, então foi dormir.

Assim como Luce havia feito há 2 horas atrás. E não acordou nem pra jantar.

Luce apenas acordou quando uma rajada forte de luz solar acertou seus olhos. Levou um susto quando percebeu que estava quase ficando bronzeada, uma vez que sua cama era a da janela. E ela nunca fechava a cortina da janela, pois gostava de observar as estrelas às vezes. Levantou da cama, e a primeira coisa que quis fazer foi tirar a roupa. Se tocou que já estava sem roupa, apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Deve ter tirado durando o sono, por causa do calor. Notou que Alex e Rose estavam no mesmo estado que ela, então ela correu e foi tomar um banho mais gelado o possível. O que estava acontecendo em Hogwarts?

Depois do banho, colocou uma saia curta normal, e uma camisa regata, com os 3 primeiros botões abertos. Fez um rabo de cavalo, colocou o sapato e saiu pra tomar café.

Percebeu que não era a única com extremo calor. Alguns garotos estavam com uma camiseta regata que parecia ser de um pijama, as meninas estavam todas sem meia, e de camisa de manga curta ou regata. Luce arrumou um suco de melancia, colocou uma colher nele e lançou um feitiço pra congelar e, voilá! Sorvete de melancia, o preferido de Luce.

Logo que começou a tomar seu sorvete, se arrependeu. Todos da mesa da Grifinória pediam um pra ela, e o suco de melancia havia acabado. Alguns gritavam em protesto, e tudo o que Luce fazia era chupar logo seu picolé improvisado antes que alguém o roubasse. Nem notou quanto a diretora se aproximou.

- Senhorita Longbottom, o que está acontecendo aqui? Grifinória acalmem-se! Sentem! 10 pontos a menos! – houve um resmungo geral.

- Err, eu fiz sorvete diretora... Hehehe, quer? – Ela riu, nervosamente.

A expressão da senhora foi mudando, e logo a carranca se tornou um sorriso.

- Seria ótimo senhorita Longbottom! – ela disse, deixando Luce aliviada.

- Só tem um problema, diretora McGonagall, acabou o suco – ela disse.

Com um estalar de dedos da diretora, a jarra se encheu de suco novamente. Luce sorriu e serviu suco na taça limpa mais próxima. Fez o mesmo que fez com o seu, mas soltou o feitiço não verbalmente, apenas pra deixar os 100 outros alunos de Hogwarts, que a observavam com cautela pra aprender a fazer um sorvete, extremamente chateados. Ela entregou o sorvete para a diretora, que o colocou na boca, abrindo um sorriso.

- Muito obrigada, srta. Longbottom. 10 pontos pela demonstração de um feitiço perfeito, e mais 10 pela gentileza.

Os grifinórios sorriram, e a diretora voltou para sua mesa, junto aos professores. Após muitos sorvetes feitos, o sorvete de Luce já havia derretido, e a aula, já ia começar.

Luce resmungou ao entrar na sala de aula. Historia da Magia, matéria irritantemente chata, pior ainda naquele calor infernal, que Luce veio a descobrir ser de 29°, o que era extremamente esquisito, se tratando de que morava em Londres, e nunca fazia calor o suficiente pra usar regata em Londres.

Ela sentou na ultima fileira, aproveitando que foi uma das primeiras a chegar, e aqueles lugares eram os mais disputados. Retirou a varinha da saia e começou a conjurar umas correntes de ar frio para refrescar-se. Deitou a cabeça na mesa, e nem notou quando a aula começou, nem quando alguém sentou ao seu lado.

- Hey Luce.

Ela levou um susto, ainda traumatizada com o som daquela voz. Carter.

- Hey calma, eu só quero conversar.

- Hãããããããããã ok – ela disse, mais nervosa ainda, foi assim que tudo começou ontem. Será que seu feitiço tinha falhado? Mas também, eles estavam no meio da aula, ele não faria isso com ela, não é?

- Olha, eu realmente não me lembro por que a gente brigou ontem, mas me desculpe, eu não sei o que que eu tava pensando em te desafiar prum duelo, desculpe, seja lá o que eu tenha feito. Amigos? – ele estendeu a mão.

Ela suspirou aliviada – Você disse que não era pra eu sair com o James.

Ele ficou com a mão estendida esperando o aperto de mão dela, que não veio. Ela apenas deitou a cabeça na mesa de novo e continuou fazendo correntes de ar frio pra bater em seu corpo. Carter suspirou e tentou prestar atenção de novo na aula, tentando com todas as forças lembrar como tudo havia começado ontem.

Todos levaram um susto quando a voz da diretora ecoou por toda a escola, trazendo uma noticia avassaladora.

- _Alunos e professores, devido às condições do tempo, hoje a aula será suspensa, e os corajosos que quiserem enfrentar nossa querida lula-gigante, fiquem a vontade. Aproveitem._

Todos gritaram e saíram correndo. Luce olhou pra Kayla, que combinaram com um olhar. As duas iriam dizer oi pra querida amiga lula.

Elas correram até o dormitório e colocaram os biquínis, que ficavam lá só pro caso de serem necessários. Passaram protetor solar e correram direto para o lago, apostando corrida. Na beira do lago, largaram as sacolas e pularam com tudo no lago vazio, que estava com alguns alunos em volta. A sensação foi ótima. Elas voltaram à superfície rindo.

- Ganheeeei! – Kayla disse.

- _Eu_ ganhei! – Luce revidou.

Elas saíram rindo do lago, pra se juntarem com Albus, Scorpius, Rose, Alex, Jean e Dom, que haviam acabado de chegar.

- Ei Albus, quem ganhou? – Kayla perguntou.

- É Alb, quem ganhou? – Luce disse, colocando a mão na cintura.

Mas ele não respondeu. Pois tanto ele, quanto Dom, e principalmente quanto Scorpius, estavam paralisados, com a boca abertamente aberta (muito sentido), olhando diretamente para as curvas das amigas.

- O-oi, perderam alguma coisa aqui? – Kayla disse, rindo, batendo com o ombro em Luce.

- Hey Scorp, isso aí escorrendo é baba? – Luce disse, rindo junto.

A boca de Scorpius fechou com tanta força que Luce pensou que ele tinha quebrado algum dente, o que a fez rir mais ainda. – Ei, como era mesmo? _"Você as vezes parece um menino"._

Scorpius se enfureceu e saiu de perto. Voltou pro castelo com a desculpa que ia trocar de roupa, e foi seguido pelos dois colegas de quarto. Rose tinha trazido alguns livros e tinha tirado os sapatos. Lia embaixo de uma arvore afastada do lago, ao lado de Alex e Jean, que dormiam pesado.

Kayla e Luce esticaram as toalhas de banho que haviam trazido bem na beira do lago e deitaram, de frente para o sol, pra ver se conseguiam uma cor.

Luce sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ela estava virando uma bitch. Mas, bem, ela não sabia direito. A vida dela agora tava tão diferente. Tipo, mais divertida. Porque sua maior diversão pra sempre seria irritar os outros, e fazendo o que estava fazendo, sabia que Scorpius deveria ser a pessoa mais irritada da face da terra. Mas, ela parava pra pensar, ela estava realmente ficando meio puta. Primeiro ela se veste daquele jeito. Depois, pega um cara que nunca demonstrou nada por ela, e claramente parece que só está com ela por causa do corpo. E agora ela estava só de biquíni, pronta pra toda Hogwarts ver. É claro que haviam outras garotas de biquíni, mas todas eram bitches assumidas. Antes sua vida era legal e tal, mas era meio... Monótona. Ela nunca era notada, sempre ficando na dela, ouvindo sua musica, quieta em seu canto. Talvez era bastante querida nos campos de Quidditch, mas logo que pisava fora deles, todos os "fãs" a esqueciam por completo. E agora TODOS conheciam Luce Longbottom, como ela era, e do que era capaz. Ela estava realmente preocupada.

Mas era tããããão divertido.

Scorpius e Albus vinham se aproximando, o primeiro ainda com uma tromba gigante no rosto. Eles se sentaram ao lado das duas, que simplesmente os ignoraram. Ficaram daquele jeito por pelo menos 10 minutos.

- Cansei de ficar aqui. Kayla vamos nadar. – Luce disse.

- Não to afim.

- Por acaso eu disse "Kayla, você quer nadar?", não, eu disse "Kayla, vamos nadar", ou seja, não é um pedido, é uma ordem.

- Que eu não vou obedecer.

- Vamos Kaylaaa!

- Ah não Luce, preguiça do inferno.

Luce, que estava sentada, se virou para os meninos, que pareciam apenas estar brisando violentamente. Ela fez uma cara de cachorrinho sem dono.

- Alb? Meu querido amigo? De tantos anos? Vamos nadar?

- Nem ferrando, com aquele bicho lá dentro.

- Gay. – ele ignorou – Scorp?

Scorpius estava meio sentado, meio deitado, com as pernas esticadas e apoiado nos cotovelos. Usava uma bermuda xadrez verde, que ia até os joelhos. Ele olhou pra ela a depois voltou a olhar pro nada, ignorando.

- Scorpius Malfoy, vamos lá comiiiiigo – ela repetiu. Levantou de onde estava e se ajoelhou ao lado dele, juntando as duas mãos – por favor?

Ele virou a cabeça pra ela, e a encarou, estava com uma carinha adorável. Ser diabólico, aquela menina.

- Não.

- Scoooooooorp!

- Por que você não vai sozinha?

- Ah, você todos são uns chatos ok? Você tentar achar o James por ai. – ela disse, levantando e calçando os chinelos – Talvez ele nade comigo, JÁ QUE NENHUM DE VOCES QUER. E eu aposto que ele quer.

Scorpius levantou de sopetão assim que ouviu o nome do Energúmeno Numero 1. Ele pegou no ombro dela e a vez se virar pra ele de novo.

- NÃO precisa. EU nado com você. – ele disse, pausadamente, corando bastante.

Luce começou a rir, assim como Kayla e Albus – Por que você mudou de idéia meu querido amigo? Não tem nada a ver com o fato de eu ir chamar o James pra ficar comigo e não dar mais atenção pra você, tem?

- Bobagem, eu só não quero que ele fique com a gente, por que, er, eu odeio ele? Mal ai Alb.

- Se você diz... Vamos lá então. – ela disse, sorrindo, se virando lentamente e indo na direção do lago.

Scorpius ficou lá parado, apenas olhando (vamos ser sinceros) para onde não deveria. Luce, ao perceber que ele não estava a acompanhando, se voltou de novo para ele.

- Você não vem mais? – ela disse, segurando a risada ao ver pra onde o olhar dele apontava.

- Ah, é. V-vou – Ele disse, ficando mais corado do que nunca, e se apressando para alcançá-la.

- Coitado – Kayla comentou com o amigo, enquanto ria – Esse já era.

- Totalmente. – ele disse, rindo também e deitando de novo.


End file.
